What If Tris Was Alive?
by justliving11
Summary: Tris never died at the hands of David when they were at the Bureau, She was saved by two people that she cant seem to remember. Can they help her fill in all her memory gaps well enough to convince Tris to come back to Dauntless with them, but with one condition. She has to hide her identity from the ones she loves to help them.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyyy**

**So this is my first story on here. **

**And I didn't want to do the average No war story or Divergent high school story**

**I wanted different...Hope you al like**

**Disclaimer. Veronica Roth owns all this wonderful crap and I am jealous of that**

**UPDATED 8/24/2014**

* * *

My head felt cloudy, like it was covered in a mist that prohibited me from remembering anything. I opened my eyes but imminently shut them from the bright white lights in the room. I composed myself and try to open them again. At first everything was fuzzy from being so dark for so long but slowly everything started to fizzle out. I was able to make out a plastic chair in the corner of the small square room and a big metal door with a tiny glass window in the center of it. My body was sore from laying down, to sore, I try to move my hands, but could only move them about an inch until I hear the clink of metal. Confused, I stared down at my hands to see they were handcuffed to the bed. Why am I being held here? What could I have possibly done to infuriate Dauntless, or any of the other factions. Then I did a double take, I couldn't remember my last memory. Fear washed over me at why I couldn't possibly conger up this simple task. Where was I before everything went blank. A loud screech echoed from behind the door and then it slowly opened up. In came a girl about my size holding a tray. She had short black hair that fell at her shoulder and black bangs covering her forehead with a matching set of black eyes, Her face was small, which was odd since she filled out in the rest of her body. She stopped midway in the door, completely taken back, but before I could open my mouth she composed herself and spoke.

"Your awake." She says, her voice filled with astonishment. "Your finally awake." She stutters again dropping the tray that was in her hands.

_Finally. _I think to myself, _How long have I been out for._

Apparently long enough for her to be slightly confused by it, enough to drop her tray. She bends down and picks up the tray, muttering to herself. However I cant hear her. After a moment she stands up and places the tray at the foot of my bed.

"Im sorry Beatrice-"

"Tris." I cut her off coldly. She simply nods her head and moves closer to me, Why I have no clue. I've never seen her before in my life and yet she acts as if we have been friends our whole life. Was she in Dauntless in my initiation class? Her face doesn't look familiar.

"Im sorry Tris. Please don't see my curiosity to be something frightened of." She slowly turns to face me and smiles. "Its just, we never thought you would wake up, you have been in a coma for a long time."

"We?" I ask smoothly, She nods her head and sit by my side. I don't want her to sit by me. I don't want anyone to. All I want is answers. Answers to why I am here and what happened to me. I want out. Maybe if I get out I can find answers. I look down at my hands. If only I didn't have these on. I sigh, why do I even have these things on?

'Yes, we. I know you want answers and I want to tell you them, believe me I do, But I know how Jace would see that as." She mumbles into her hand and looks down at the ground.

"Jace?" I ask slowly, "Who is he?" She smiles and looks back up at me.

"He's kind of like my brother." She quickly slips off the bed and looks at me. "Here I'll go get him!" Then before I can object she quickly leaves the room. I look back down at my hands and slowly close them into a fist. Where am I, who are these people, and what happened to me? Why would they possibly want me for anything. I cant seem to remember the last thing I had done. That strikes as an alarm in my head that I cant remember. Before I can try to reason with my self about all this, the girl appears again, but this time with a taller boy, whom I assume is Jace. He is much taller then both of us. He has chestnut brown hair that spikes up toward the center of his head, he has hazel eyes that seem to unlock a new color the more you look into them. He is wearing a tight dark maroon shirt that shows off all of his muscles on his stomach. He has a chiseled face with a slight shadow of hair growing under his chin. I have to say, he is very handsome. However, I find him not so attractive, well at least not in the way I find Tobias attractive.

_Tobias_

I lunge forward and catch both of them off guard.

"Where is he!" I scream as I pull against my restrictions. They took me away from me, that's all I know. Why, I still cant figure that. I pull against the handcuffs again, feeling them cut my skin.

"Karman are you sure she is mentally stable?" Jace whispers. She nods her head and stands up a little straighter, trying to seem as if she is not frightened by me.

"Who-who are you looking for?" She slowly gets out. I narrow my eyes at her. She is the reason I am here, both of them. They are the reason I am away from Tobias.

"You kidnapped me!" I screech. "Why I just cant figure that out!" I hiss, pulling against the handcuffs once more, being greeted with pain.

"What are you talking about?" Jace asks dumb founded. I slowly start to say in a shaky voice.

"You took me away from Tobias." They both make eye contact and seem to talk to each other through the glance. Tobias and I could do that, not having to say a word because our eyes could say it all.

"Tris, you are safe here." Jace calmly starts to say as he cautiously advances towards me. "We know that your memory has holes in it and we are here to help fill those holes in." I don't understand. Help me from what. I thought they were what I needed help from.

"I don't need help." I spit out, "I am dauntless and I don't need your help. Now where I am." I hiss at him. Jace is standing by my side now and looks down at me with what seems to be pity. I snort. I don't need his pity at all. He lets out a sigh and places his hand on mine.

"Tris your in The Western Sector."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it**

**I know its really short but please believe me it gets WAYYYYYYYY better**

**The rest of the gang will come in don't worry, we just have to help Tris clear up some things.**

**So please stick with this story and trust me, you wont be sorry**

**-Justliving11**


	2. Chapter 2

**So if you are confused her is the chapter for you**

**This is where Jace and Karman fill her in on everything that has happened.**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think**

**UPDATED 8/24/2014**

* * *

I stare at Jace, confused at what he told me. Then I shook my head.

"No I'm in dauntless. I have to be in Dauntless. That's my home that's where I live now so why am I here?" I ask staring both of them in the face. Karman sighs, almost like a sympathetic sigh.

"Jace we have to tell her everything." He nods his head and looks up at me.

"Beatrice-"

"Tris." I interrupt, but he just continues as if I never said anything.

"Prior, what is the very last memory you have." He asks raising his eyebrow. I look down at the sheets I have crumpled in my fist, I try to do what he says, but I don't want to. I don't want to corporate with them. They took me away. They are to blame for my memory loss, but I sadly see if I want out, or at least out of the cuffs they are m ticket out.

"I...I remember being with everyone, Tobias, Christina , Uriah, and the rest of us. We were..." This is where I am drawn to a blank. It's as if someone took a rag and washed away the memories, leaving just a cloudy puddle of dirty water left.

"Come on." Karman whispers, chanting me on.

"We were, outside of the city." I say looking up at them. They both nod approving nods. Then it all comes back to me, as if it all just washed over me in that instant. "I was shot." I say sadly. "I told him that I wouldn't do anything, I let him down." I look up at them with tears in my eyes. I went behind his back and lied. I don't want to remember the pain, I want to forget it again because it was all to unbearable.

"Yeah, you were shot trying to release the memory serum." I perk up a little at this and wipe a few tears away.

"Did it work," I sniffle. "Did the memory serum get released, did we save everyone." Jace nods silently.

"Yeah you did, and that's when you were shot by David and died." I narrow my eyes. The more he fills me in the more it starts to come back.

"Then how am I here? Because if I understand life I shouldn't be here right now." Karman giggles.

"That's where it all gets confusing." She smiles, sitting on the other side of me. "You see we are apart of a secret organization called WS, which stands for Western Sector-"

"Great name." I muttered. She scowls at me and rolls her eyes.

"Yeah haha, laugh about it. Anyways, we knew what was happening with the Bureau -"

"And what they were doing." Jace cuts in.

"And what they were planning on doing." Karman nods her head.

"Yes we knew that also. We knew what they had done to your city and many more. So we had made a plan to get into the Bureau and destroy all of their research." I cut her off.

"That wouldn't have worked though, they knew how our cities were programmed. If they so much as had desired to, they could easily have hundreds of more cities built that were just like ours." My Erudite side piped up. Jace nods his head.

"We assumed that once we got there, but that's when we saw that you were also there. Just like the Bureau we had multiple cameras inside your city and had knowledge of you. So the two of us," he gestured between Karman and him. "Were put on guard of your every move."

"We'll you did a sucky job since I was shot to death." Jace just smiled and looked down at his hands.

"Tris what do you remember after you were shot?" Karman asks.

"Nothing since I was shot and everything went black." I snort. I was starting to get irritated. I wish they would just give me everything straight so I could go home.

"Exactly!" Jace exclaims. I stare at both of them.

"Am I supposed to be remembering something?"

"Okay listen Tris when you were shot to death and everything seemed to go downhill form there, we came to you." Karman whispers.

"Okay." I mumble and stare back at my hands.

"No Tris you have to believe us! We were watching your every move when you were in the Bureau. We waited cause we knew that if they all thought you were dead it would fit perfectly into our plan, better then having to fake your death." Jace explains.

"But you did fake my death!" I shout. "What do my friends know? Anything?" Karman grabs my hands and looks at me.

"Tris your friends and family cant know that you are still alive. They have had time to mourn your loss and move on. Its time we move on also, move on with the plan." All I keep hearing in my head is that they had moved on. They moved on. They had moved on, without me. Tobias moved on. Christina moved on, they all moved on and I wasn't there for it. Tears prickle my eyes and I yank my hands from her grasp and look away.

"So what's this plan, what have you wanted me for." Jace stands up and smiles.

"You'll have to follow us first." He undoes my restraints as I rub my hands wrist.

"Sorry we had to lock you up like that. We couldn't risk you waking up and freaking out." Karman explains.

"Thanks." I mutter. Jace leads us out of my small room into a small narrow hallway that seems to go on forever.

'So, you say I have been asleep all this time." I ask Karman as I follow her. She smiles and turns to look at me.

"Yeah five years, that's why I was startled when I saw you this morning." I Stop and stare at her.

"Five years?" She nods her head and loops her arm through mine.

"The doctors never thought you would wake up from your coma when we found you and transported you here. They fixed you up and it turns out some of the bullets had punctured your stomach. So being as how long you were out before we found you, they didn't even know if you would make it through the night, with all the blood lose. But you did. And know we can continue our plan." The way she talks to me and smiles at me reminds me of Christina, how close we were.

"Were you the only ones who saw me?"

"Yeah," Jace calls back, "They wanted us to be your caretakers." He snorts at the name. "I mean picture us as that." We finally reach the end of the hallway which led to a flight of stairs. Its weird, moving around. Its like a sensation I have never experienced before but right when I step it all seems so old.

"So what has happened in these five years?" Karman starts to tell me what I had missed. I begin to realize how they work together. Karman is the explainer and Jace seems like the brains. Not in a dorky way though, he hides it very well. She tells me that when I released the memory serum that Marcus and Evelynn had come to an argument on terms so the war slowly came to an end. Ever since then we have slowly been starting to rebuild from it. She tells me that we aren't really classified in Factions anymore, but we are still allowed to live the ways we want. Sure their are still people who claim their loyalty is full out dauntless and wont go near a Stiff, but you can find a few people clothed in blue in Abnegation or black in Amity. Our government? They say its all voice now. We have many leaders who work together to come to understandings. The children no longer have to take the aptitude test. Some were sketchy about this because it was all they knew, But it was what started it all. Jace tells me in school they learn about the war, and they learn about me.

"Me?" I ask as we reach Jace's room.

"Yeah." He jiggles the key in the lock until the door opens. The room is all fresh and clean, Everything white or tan. I plop down on the couch as they sit across from me.

"What do they learn?" Karman twirls her hair with her finger as she answers.

"Well they learn about Divergent's and the Choosing Ceremony and how they ripped families apart. They tell how you chose to go to Dauntless and how you fought Erudite with their serum to take over Abnegation and lost your parents. Well you should know what happens after all that right? Sine you are _the _Tris Prior." I giggle and smile at the sound of it, I cant remember the last time I laughed. Probably with Tobias.

"So your plan?"

"Oh yeah that." Jace says waving his hand at Karman.

"We have been told about three years ago, Two years after your death, that someone in Dauntless had recreated the serum that almost wiped out all of abnegation. Well, he's selling it."

"And if someone that had worked with Jeannie or the Bureau got ahold of it, this war could happen all over again." Jace finishes.

"So what do you need me for?" I pick up a book that lays on the coffee table and flip through it.

'Well you know more people in Dauntless, I mean we have been undercover their for years but we cant seem to get the relationships that were made before the war. They all are closed up now.'

"Well what would you expect, they all slaughtered innocent people." I flip the pages of the catalog and look up. "What is this." Jace shake's his head.

"Furnisher catalog, its nothing." I nod my head and slip the catalog back down where it was.

"So let me get this straight," I sit up straight and loot at the both of them. "You want me to help you figure out who this person is so we can stop them and possibly another war. Since I was in Dauntless and helped lead the war I know most of the head figures that survived and have connections with them, so I can get the information from them about any weird behavior?" Karman nods her head,

"But theirs one catch," she says biting her fingernail. I raise my eyebrow at them.

"They cant know your Tris." Jace finishes. I bob my head up and down.

"So you think if I dye my hair and get a fake name we can trick everyone?"

"Full proof plan!" Karman screeches, kicking her legs in the air.

"It'll work Tris, Trust us." And I do, I trust them.

* * *

**So this plan?**

**You guys think it will work?**

**Or will Tobias see through it?**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**-Justlving11**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is a little snippet of what is going on back in Dauntless with our dear Tobias and how he is coping with the death of his loved one Tris**

** Enjoy and Please Review**

**UPDATED 8/24/2014**

* * *

Tobias POV

I sat at our table in the cafeteria, alone. Well at least I was until Zeke and Shauna came and sat by me.

"So Four I got you a date for tonight, total ten, especially in this area." Zeke whispered the last part as he referred to his chest. I groaned.

"I already told you Zeke its to soon." He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Man its been what like five yeas since Uriah and Tris died. You know what they would want, they would want us to continue life without them and be happy about it."

"Well it seems like you didn't know Tris as much as I thought you did." He groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Man im sorry Four, I didn't mean it like that. Its just... I know what you are going through and it was a hard time, for all of us and I just want to see you happy again." I didn't respond to him and he didn't say anything else. Later Christina, Laurn, and Cara came in followed by a babbling Peter. I looked around at all of us sadly.

_We're all that's left_

I sighed and pushed my tray away not really hungry anymore.

"So this marks five years." Christina said slowly watching me closely. She had been watching me a lot closer every since I almost downed the memory serum. I think she just doesn't want me to go anywhere since I relate to what she feels.

"Has it really been that long?" Shauna replied. We all nodded our heads.

"Five years since this godforsaken world lost the two best people in it." Zeke muttered slamming his tray on the table.

"I have some good news." Cara said brightly trying to change the mood. "I got in contact with Karman and Jace a couple days ago," everyone at the table looked up at her. "Their coming here soon,' She finished with a smile. We meet Karman and Jace two years after the war. They told us that they were transfers around the time of the war, Karman from Candor, which fit her cause she talked so much and had not filter to what she said. Jace came from Erudite, he did have the tongue of an Erudite, I know cause of how I remember some of Tris's plans. They had showed up smack dab on the anniversary of her death and seem to come back every year.

'What are they up to know a days?" Laurn mutters into her pudding.

"Well they have been in California working on something, they never tell me about it but they said they started it around the time the war started up. This time their bringing their friend, want to show them where everything went down." Christina looks at Cara.

"Where is this _friend_ from?" Cara scrunches her nose the way she does when she is thinking.

"They said she was from another city that The Bureau made ,but it had failed around the time of our war." We all nodded our heads when Zeke spoke up.

"Does it ever make you guys just a little bit curious how they always come here around the anniversary of the deaths, and half the time they are always up to something?"

"I don't trust them." I say darkly looking at my pudding that I have been stirring since everyone had sat down.

"You don't trust anyone nowadays." Christina pointed out.

"None of us do." Peter piped up. We all just looked at him. "We don't trust anyone cause we don't trust ourselves anymore, we lost everything in the war. We were stripped naked of who we were." Ever since Peter drank the memory serum I came around to liking him. Maybe because I liked how honest he was, how he just lays it all out even if it does sting. It shows me how real everything is. I look up at Zeke and take a deep breath. I need to start new, that's what she would of wanted. That's what she wants for me, to be happy.

"Zeke set me up on the date."

* * *

**OOOOOOOO tension is still there with everyone over the deaths.**

** They don't seem to like Karman and Jace as peter stated "_We were stripped naked of who we were"_ **

**I kinda like Peter too Tobias, so how will everyone like Tris then? **

**Please Review for me **

**-Justliving11**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRANSFORMATON CHAPTER!**

**From Tris to Kit**

**Read below to see the transformation**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns this wonderful Divergent Story, however I own Jace/Karman/And Kit**

**ENJOY**

**UPDATED 8/24/14**

* * *

"You know we leave in two weeks." Karman says from behind me. I take in a heavy sigh and look at her in the mirror.

"I know it just seems all...weird you know," I ask tilting my head to the side as I examine myself in the mirror. "I get to see them, but they don't." She hugs me from behind and rest her head on my shoulder.

"Hey when this is all over they'll see you." I nod my head and wipe away a few tears that roll down my cheeks. "So? What do you think!" She squeals in my ear. I smile at myself in the mirror, well the girl im looking at isn't me. Her name is Kit Rae. Her hair is jet black ad falls under her chest. She has bright green eyes that are shadowed with her dark eye makeup. Her lips are the color of dark red that goes with her tan skin. She wears tight black clothes that show off every curve on her body. A tattoo runs up her right arm starting at the wrist and finishes at her shoulder blade. This girl, is no one like me, and that's exactly why Karman made me into her. My crow tattoo was covered up, Karman says it should stay covered the whole time we are gone. Jace walks in and smiles.

"Didn't even recognize you Tris." I turn to face him.

"I don't feel like myself, do I look myself?" He chuckles and looks up through his eyebrows.

"You look sexy." I roll my eyes and turn back to the mirror. Karman smacks my butt as she passes by me.

"Its a good thing you filled out while you were in that coma."

"Hey!" I smack her away from me and smile at my reflection. Its true, instead of a slight curve at my hips you could barley notice, its more noticeable now. My chest filled out also, totally different from what everyone remembers me like. Jace comes up from behind me and wraps his arm around my waist and nuzzles his face in my neck.

"That's good." Karman point out. I laugh and push him away. "Ready for some Kat trivia." I nod my head as she pulls out a bunch of cards about my life.

"Where are you from?"

"New York, it was one of the cities The Bureau made but crumbled before Chicago did, to easy." I smirk. Karman rolls her eyes as she flips through the cards.

"What was your aptitude test results?"

"Where I am from we don't have that huge test, instead when we are born we are set in a room and the first thing we think of is thought through by some scientist at where we would be best raised up in to help society."

"What were you placed in?" I smiled cause this was the only true question that related to me.

"I was classified in what you guys consider Dauntless, I was a reckless child." I say smirking.

"Very good, how did your city come to war." I narrow my eyes and think.

"That's not something I talk about since it was all lies." I say bitterly. They both just stare at me then Jace smirks.

"She's perfect." I smile and plop on the couch in between them.

"You think we can fool them all?" I whisper.

"Lets try." Karman whispers back. I nod my head at her answer.

XXX

I slide into the dark room and into one of the many empty chairs. I type a few things and tap the computer screens. Soon the whole room glows to life with their light. I watch as I scan The dauntless headquarters. I gasp when I see Zeke and Shauna laughing. I look around for awhile until I find Christina with Lynn and Cara, their in the cafeteria passing around a glass bottle, well not Cara she is scribbling in her notebook. I keep on moving around when I freeze. I watch him walk into the pit. I zoom in closer until I see his face. He leans against the railing to the chasm and my breath hitches. I see what I have done to him just by the look on his face. I place my hands against the cool surface of the screen and close my eyes, and if I think hard enough I sometimes feel the warmth of him next to me as the chasm sprays mist at our feet.

XXX

"Do we have everything!" Karman screams as she franticly checks our empty rooms.

"Yes!" Jace groans "Now come on or we will miss our flight." she mumbles okay and grabs her bag and exists the room. We make it to the airplane waiting outside for us and climb aboard. I laugh to myself as I remember the first time I went on a plane. I take a seat close to the front and Karman sits one seat in front of me, Jase sits next to me.

"Okay so its about, I don't know three hour flight, we can go over something's." I grab her wrist and smile.

"Karma we are fine." she mumbles something I cant hear and sits back down.

"Don't worry she is always like this before we leave." Jace whispers as I sit back down next to him. "So are you excited!" I truly try to figure out what he means.

"I don't know. Im happy to see them but I don't really get to see them." He nods his head and closes his eyes. That's how the rest of plane ride goes. When we land and get off Karman tells us that a cab will pick us up to take us into the city. We sit on our bags as she asks me questions about my life. I lean against Jace shoulder as I just start to mumble stuff. Karman startles me with a shriek as she stares at the two of us.

"I have an idea!" She says jumping up and down.

"What?" I say rubbing my eyes.

"You two dating." Jace and I stare at each other.

"Come again?" Jace asks. Karman laughs and sits back on her bag.

"Yes, I mean why should Tris be such a badass," I laugh at this and she glares at me, "And not have a boyfriend."

"Okay yeah but why me." She purses her lips together.

"Cause you guys are so cute together."

"We are not!" I yell.

"Yeah you guys act like a couple and all, I mean look at you two right now!" she points to Jace and me. I stare down and see our hands are intertwined together. We quickly pull apart and glare at her.

"Im with Tobias Karman" I glare at her. She smirks and raises her eyebrow.

"You are Kit?" I groan and smack her arm. "Come on!" She begs. I turn to face Jace. The only other person I ever dated was Tobias, it just felt odd to be with someone other then him. We belonged to each other. "I bet Tobias has someone new." I clench my jaw and look at her.

"You cant use that card on me Karman!" She just smiles and keeps playing with it.

"Do you think they have every **_done it _**together already." I close my eyes and clench my fist.

"Fine!" I screech. "Just stop!" she smiles and turns away. I cant stand the thought of thinking about Tobias with someone, let alone like that. I shiver at the thought.

"But don't come out as a couple yet, I'll tell you when you can okay?" I groan and slam my head on Jace's shoulder, "You guys should practice kissing, I mean Tris the last time you kissed someone was five years ago." I open one eye and glare at her. The cab comes a half an hour later and we all climb in, me sandwiched between the two. Its an hour drive into the city and my breath hitches when I see it.

_Home_

I silently think to myself. I notice the changes of the city as we enter in. Factionless don't line the streets instead people walk the streets wearing multiple different colors. My eyes follow the tattooed people that wear yellows or blues and the children that run around.

"Wow." I whisper. We pull up next to the familiar brick building. I watch as a train flies by but no one jumps off. Karman and Jace start towards the entrance when Jace turns around, a smirk on his face.

"Welcome to Dauntless."

* * *

**Welcome to Dauntless *In a Theo James sexy voice***

**Okay so do you guys like Tris(Kit) and Jace together?**

**How do you think everyone will react to her?**

**Gasp what is going to happen**

**review for me you beautiful people**

**-Justliving11**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry guys I was at a camp all last week and all I had was my phone and cant update with that, SO IM SORRY!**

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

As we walk to the entrance of the Pit I run my hands along the rocky wall, finally feeling okay. I notice a few faces when we enter, some that were in my initiation class or that helped in the war. No one rally takes interest in the three of us as we squeeze our way through them. We stop in front of the door to the cafeteria,

'They in their?" Jace asks raising an eyebrow. Karman nods her head and turns to look at me.

"Are you ready?" I simply nod. "Don't screw this up Kit." I nod again. Theirs a feeling inside me that wants to burst in their and run to everyone but I push that feeling away. I cant think like that anymore, I have to mask my emotions. I push a strand of black hair behind my ear and force a smile to Karman.

"Ready as can be." I notice my hands have collected swat so I wipe them on my dark pants.

"You look nervouse Kit." Jace whisperes eyeing me up and down. I notice I have grabbed the hem of my shirt and I quickly let go of it. I cant act like me any more, I cant. Im Kit now not Tris. I smile at Jace and take a step forward and into certain death.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

We all sat in the cafeteria talking in loud voices. I laughed at something Zeke said and looked down at my eggs. They were plain scrambled and tasted like everything else, which tasted like everything else.

"So Four," Christina piped up, "How was that date with that tall red head?" I groaned remembering the date Zeke had set me up with.

"It made me remember why I stopped going on the dates he set me up on. I mean god who comes to a date and right away says, I have no Bra or underwear on to make it easier for you tonight." The table erupted in laughs, which I couldn't help myself from cracking a smile to. Zeke smile and looked at me.

"She didn't seem like some Sex crazy freak when I met her." We all laughed again. It felt good to laugh. Like everything could be forgotten for a short period of time, but feel so right in that moment of loss. Cara looked up from her tablet and smiled, but she wasn't looking at us. We all turned to see who she was focused on in the background. Christina yelped with glee startling Laurn.

"God Christina." she muttered shoveling cake into her mouth. We all watched Karman and Jace walk into the cafeteria babbling to their friend they brought with them.

"So that's who they brought huh?" Shauna asked trying to get a good look at her.

"Yeah." Cara mumbled trying to do the same. I mean I think we all were, but she made it hard for us to do at all. She had her hair in her face and was walking slower so Karman and Jace were a bit farther in front, guarding her from us,

"Do you think she's hot?" Zeke asked earning a punch from Shauna. "Hey! I mean for Four!" He explained as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Sure." Shauna muttered to him. I didn't notice much about the girl, I mean I didn't even know her name. She walked around like every other girl here and looked like all of them too. I sighed remembering how Tris walked differently then all the rest and stood out in the crowd. How her eyes shined with bravery and she held her weight like she could take anything in her path. She could take anything, I thought silently.

"Hey guys!" Karman smiled as she hugged Christina first. They were close. They were like that right when we met them. Almost as close as her and Tris were. Zeke and Jace exchanged pats on the back and greeted each other with "Hey". Karman reached me and I gave her a quick hug. I still didn't like the contact with people, even if we were friends. She plopped down next to Christina and pushed the other girl down with her. Jace sat between Zeke and I and smiled at the girl across from her.

"Come on." He kicked her from under the table and she growled, slowly looking up at him. I watched as I was able to slowly see her face, as each strand of hair fell to the side. My breath hitched at the sight of her face. A face I knew so well, loved so well. I hadn't noticed my hands were slowly shaking under the table. It was as if every memory of her flew by in a flash, the way her lips felt against mine, the way her body fit perfectly against mine, she was mine and I was hers. I quickly looked away and cleared my throat.

"Im Kit." I grew cold at the sound of her voice, a voice I craved to hear one more word from for so long that it drove me crazy. Everyone else was silent and I started to wonder if they were thinking the same thing.

"So your friends of Karman's and Jace?" She asked, staring the girl down. She smiled looking down at the table.

"Yeah we met after your war ended." Cara looked around Peter.

"So your not from out city?" Kit shook her head.

"No I lived in a city like yours, we called it New York, but we crumbled like yours did. After we were finished I came out here looking for anything and found your city, that's where I met them." She smiled at the memory, reliving it all in a few seconds.

"Sow what faction are you from?" Zeke asked. She bit her lip as she carved something into the table with her fingernails.

"Well my city was a bit different then yours, but yet we were similar in many ways. I was categorized in what you would call Dauntless." She smirked glancing at Jace who smirked right back at her. My body grew cold at their glances they shared. Is it jealousy I was feeling? But for what?

"So your city was like ours, crumbling from the weight of our lies?" Peter asked staring at the table." She opened her mouth but said nothing.

"Peter." Cara whispered sharply like he was her pet who just did something he wasn't supposed to do. He looked up at Kit and smiled.

"You remind me of some one I knew." He mumbled tapping his chin with his finger. "What was her name, she was in my initiation class." Cara smiled and looked at Kit.

"You will have to forgive him. You see he took a memory serum and is having trouble connecting the dots that he does remember at all." Kit nodded her head, but she looked sad. This news seemed to upset her. But why?

"Tris!" Peter shouted, "Tris." He said pointing his finger at Kit. She froze at his accusation, but quickly narrowed her eyebrows, like it was a mistake to know that name.

"Peter Tris is dead." Laurn mumbled to him.

"I am not this nobody person you speak of. My name is Kit." She spoke up, her voice filled with venom. My eyes narrowed as she talked about Tris. She shouldn't talk about her, she shouldn't even know about her.

"Tris is not a nobody. The nobody is you." I spat out clenching my fist. She looked over at me, looking me up and down. She wore a blank face with pained eyes. Eyes I didn't care about.

"Who are you?" She merely muttered. I knew her type. Stuck up, think their everything.

"Four." She laughed and looked down at the table and then up at me, but this time her face was cold.

"Well, _Four_, I hope next time you have parents that know what real names are. I would only hate my child to name them after a number." She spat out. The whole table was quiet. Who did she think she was? I smirked at her as I clenched my fist to keep from punching her. She slowly stood up taking her legs out from under the table. "Come on Karman." She called. She flashed a smile at us. "It was nice meeting you all." Then her and Karman left. arms looped together.

"Well ain't she a bitch." Laurn stated.

"I cant believe she said that about Tris and about you Four." Christina cried.

"She just has a hard time making friends." Jace stated, making everyone fall silent again." I started to stand up and grabbed my plate.

"I don't care what she has troubles with, just that she stays far away from me." Then I left before anyone could say anything, but not before I caught Jace mutter to himself.

"Might be a little to hard for that Four."

* * *

**So sorry it took forever to update, I just didn't have my laptop with me when I came back form camp but now me and my baby are back together so I would be watching out for more chapters!**

**PLEASE UPDATE AND GIVE THIS STORY SOME LOVE!**

**THANKS A TON**

**-Justliving11**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG YOU GUYS! So when I updated this chapter last night I had a total of 578 views on it and like 4 reviews. THEN WHEN I WOKE TODAY! I had 853 views and 11 reviews! you guys are so awesome. Now I have like over 1000 and 14 reviews! I can not express how happy I am right now!**

**So to show my appreciation towards everything my readers do...ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer:**

**All characters belong to Veronica Roth except for Karman and Jace**

**Thank you all and please review!**

* * *

**Tris POV**

I tugged Karman through the pit ignoring the glances of the people around us. She had told me where her apartment was so I dragged her down to it. I slammed the door behind us and fell back on it letting out a loud breath.

"Holy crap Tris!" She screamed jumping up and down. I stared at her, trying to catch my breath.

"What? Was it bad?" I groaned into my hands. She tugged them away from my face and led me to the couch.

"No you were phenomenal. I mean I didn't even know who you were! Like talk about some badass girl." I giggled and sprawled out on the couch.

"You think so?" I asked looking up at the ceiling.

"I know so. Didn't you see their faces? They were so shocked." She grabbed my leg startling me. "And what you said to Four and about yourself! I mean did you see the daggers he was throwing towards you?" I laughed remembering the look in Tobias's eyes.

"Yeah," I leaned up on my elbows to look at her. "Do you think he hates me." She nodded her head with a smile. I groaned laying back down. "I hate acting like that towards him." The door opened and Jace walked in. "Hey" I mumbled into the couch.

"So they all hate you, but they don't think your Tris." He stated as he sat down on the coffee table.

"Four sure did stare a lot at you though." Karman giggled slapping my knee.

"Yeah Im sure anyone would if they saw their loved one." I said glaring at her. She just ignored me and grabbed a paper that was next to Jace.

"So your in room 528, which is two floors below me." After she was done talking she crumpled the paper up and chucked it in the trash. "She shoots, she scores!" She cried. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Jace who was already staring at me.

"What!" I asked smiling. He just shook his head smiling too.

"You know Four doesn't want to be anywhere near you." He raised his eyebrow, still chuckling.

"Great." I huffed "My boyfriend officially hates my guts and doesn't want to be near me at all."

"That's good on your part right?" Karman asked flipping through a book. I slowly got up and slapped the book out of her hands.

"Im going to go to my apartment and get comfy, don't follow me." She laughed and smacked me as I walked by.

"I'll try!" I heard her call before I shut the door. I slid my hands into my pocket and walked down the hall, kicking pebbles with my boots. I gasped when I smacked right into a tall dark form.

"God what are you made of stone." I muttered rubbing my nose.

"Hey sorry didn't see you there, Kit right?" Zeke asked, unsure if he had gotten my name right.

"Yeah Kit." I smiled looking up at him. He reminded me so much of Uriah it made me sad. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled at me.

"Hey your new and all, and I get its hard to make friends. Do you want to by chance come to my party later tonight?" He was nervous, it was obvious.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." He smiled and started to walk away but spun around to face me.

"Four is going to be there tonight, so don't try to mention Tris around him okay?" I smiled nodding my head. "I mean its hard enough you look exactly like her." He joked then left. I stood still in the hallway, staring at where Zeke stood.

_Great, they all think I look like Tris. _

* * *

I pulled on some tight black leather pants and a low cut shirt that was sheer in the back. I laced up my boots, stopping to check myself out in the mirror. I pulled out the small black pencil and lined my eye with it, the way Christina had taught me. I quickly threw my hair up and dashed out the door. Karman and Jace were going to meet me at the party. I jogged through the Pit, crashing into multiple people and mumbling apologies to them. I sped up when I reached the hallway as I raced past the doors, scanning the numbers for the right one.

"242, 243, 244." I mumbled under my breath. I skid to a stop when I reached 245.

"_Just come on in."_

Zeke had told me in the hallway. I stood up straight and straightened out my shirt, pulling a few stray strands of hair behind my ears before pushing the door open. Music blared through out the apartment, which was filled with clusters of people. I strode toward the window, in hopes of finding Karman or Jace.

"Kit right?" Someone asked from behind me. I spun around to see Laurn sipping from a cup in her hand.

"Yeah." I nodded my head. "Hey have you seen Karman or Jace?" I asked her. She smiled grabbing my wrist and led me to the back of Zeke's apartment. She pulled open a door, revealing a small bedroom which held a small group of people.

"Hey!" Karman cheered grabbing me by the waist and pulling me down to sit with her and Christina. "You made it, here." She slurred shoving a cup into my hand. I looked down at it and smiled.

"Your drunk Karman." I whispered. She threw her head back laughing.

"We all are!" She exclaimed throwing her hands out. I looked up at the rest of the group, who like her were also intoxicated. My eyes landed on Tobias who was leaning against the window staring back at me.

"Hey." Jace whispered in my ear.

"Hi." I turned to look at him, but gasped. He was only wearing his underwear. I quickly looked away and he laughed. "Jace what happened to your clothes." I asked as he kissed my neck.

"I lost them." He said gesturing towards the pile of clothes in the center of them room. I nodded my head understanding why.

"Can you find them again?" Zeke laughed, over hearing us.

"He cant Kit, He was dared to wear only that for the rest of the night."

"You missed Candor or Dauntless." Christina giggled into my ear.

"Oh darn." I mumbled trying to seem sad, I guess I did cause Shauna just suggested to play another round since I missed it. Everyone agreed, and you cant argue with a group of drunk people. We all sat in a circle with Jace's clothes in the center of it.

"Okay I'll start," Zeke slurred placing his cup down. "Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?" Shauna smiled and looked at Zeke.

"Dauntless." She stated with a smile and took another sip from her cup. Karman looked over at me and whispered.

"You know your supposed to drink it, don't want to look like some weak little girl." I laughed to myself. Even in her drunkest stage she seemed to be able to warn me that Im slipping up. So I took the plunge hoping something good would come out of it. I chugged my whole cup and slammed it on the floor, gasping for breath. I coughed as my throat burned from it. I had missed Shauna doing belly shots off of Laurn, which caused everyone to take a shot. I stared down at the clear liquid and threw it in my mouth, gaging from the burn.

"Kit, Candor or Dauntless?" Shauna asked pointing her cup at me.

_You cant be seen as some party pooper, Do it._

"Dauntless." I smiled as I took another shot.

"See that closet right there," She said pointing out the closet behind Tobias. I nodded wondering where she was going with this. "Play seven minutes in heaven with Jace." I darted a glance over at Jace who was staring into his cup.

_Do it_

"Okay." I shrugged my shoulders and stood up. Jace followed in a similar manner and followed me into the small dark closet. I turned to face him and noticed I was grabbing the hem of my shirt.

"Look, we wont do anything." He whispered to me in his normal tone.

"Your not drunk?" I asked leaning my head against the wall.

"I don't like to. Only people who really get drunk do it mostly to forget things, Then it makes them into a monster. I've seen it." He whispered staring down at his arms. I don't know if it was in the light of the moment or all the shots I had done, but I found myself pressing my lips against his. It was a slow kiss, but it felt right. His lips moved mine in unknown patterns. It was like kissing a new me. The only other person I kissed was Tobias, and with him I didn't have to think of doing something right, because everything with him felt right. He pulled away and stared at me, I became aware of his hands on my waist.

"Tris," He whispered so only I could hear him. "Are you drunk."

"I hope not, because then I wont remember this." I mumbled then pressed my lips against his again. This time it was different. He slammed me into the wall making me moan his name against his lips. I ran my hand across his chest, feeling his strong muscle. He kissed me harder ,pressing me against to the wall to the point of where it should've hurt, but it didn't. Because the only thing I could feel was his lips against mine. I pulled away remembering dark blue eyes. I laid my head on his shoulder as we both tried to catch our breath.

"I hope you are." He whispered into my hair, sending a chill down my body. The door opened up and he dropped his arms from me and stepped away.

"Come on lovers." Karman giggled winking at me. I blushed and quickly got out of the closet. I scanned the room when my eyes landed on Tobias. He wore a look of jealousy? I laughed to myself.

"Four," I said coolly. "Candor or Dauntless." He stared at me, with a smirk on his face.

"Candor." I smiled at his words.

"What do you think of me?" He narrowed his eyebrows and set his cup down.

"I think your just like every other girl in Dauntless." I stared down at the floor smiling.

"Thanks." He nodded his head and turned to Karman.

"Karman, Candor or Dauntless?" Her eyes lit up and she quickly shouted out Candor. Tobias smiled, and my skin grew cold. I know him to well to know that's what he wanted her to say, he wants answers and she's in her most vulnerable place right now. "Why do you always come around her anniversary?" I saw Karman freeze.

"We can only come at this time." She replied with a smile. He looked at his hands with a smile.

"Oh Karman you cant lie."

"Im not." She replied coolly. He smirked and looked up at her. I noticed he had his instructor face on, masking what he felt.

"Okay." he picked up his cup and drank the rest of it. I wonder what he really had in there.

"We have to go." Jace mumbled standing up and grabbing Karman from under the arms. I smiled and grabbed his clothes. Tobias stood up also and met me at the door. He leaned down ad whispered in my ear.

"I know that's not the only time your available." His husky voice sent chills through me. I smiled up at him and pressed my hand to his chest.

"You better know Im not like everyone else, not even close. Hope your drink was nice." I smiled and pushed him away so I could follow Jace through the crowd of people. I looked behind me to see him still watching me with a smile on his face, arms crossed against his chest. I smirked and turned back to Jace and followed him out the door and closing it with a thud.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review about what you thought! I would love for your feedback.**

**Thanks **

**-Justliving11**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are so awesome. I just am so grateful for all of your reviews, those are what motivate me to keep writing. To answer some of your questions you guys asked,**

**livvqpdo**

**This chapter was really good just like the other ones! But I was just wondering, will this be a Four/Tris story?**

_**I haven't really decided on that yet. At first it was supposed to reach that love at some point but I don't know now. I guess we will have to see. But Jace and Tris? I don't know about them either.**_

**Guest **

**This is probably the best "what if tris was alive" stories because all the other ones she introduced as herself right away and I've never read anything like this before and I love the idea of her being a completely different person. I have an idea for a chapter maybe. You could have something bad happen and then tris(Kit) can go to the training room and use the punching bags but Tobias walks in and does the thing he did when she was in initiation. I also think when they're in there you should have her "boyfriend" walk in there and they should kiss making four jealous. I know that's not that good but I had an idea.**

_**Aw! Thanks. Yeah its funny I actually had an idea for a chapter about her going and doing something and Tobias follows her, and im all about making jealousy arise in stories. I'll just say when that chapter come's, im excited for you guys to read it. Because I have already written it out, so yeah stay tuned.**_

**Please enjoy this chapter and review, have any questions just leave it in the review and I will answer it in the next chapter,**

**THANKS YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST 3**

* * *

I wake up the next day with a pounding sensation in my head. I roll over, groaning into my pillow.

"Never again." I mutter with a mouthful of pillow. The room erupts with harsh pounding on my door. I roll back over muttering to myself as I walk towards the door. Karman and Jace stand there bickering about something when I open the door. "So loud." I mutter rubbing my eyes as they walk in.

"Nice Pajamas." Jace whistles. I stare down at my grey tank top that covers my underwear.

"Thanks ."I mutter and follow them over to the couch. Karman smiles as she watches me.

"Hung over today sweet heart?" I stick my tongue out at her and muster up a laugh. "So today we are just going to roll with the day. Try to see if there is anything unusual. Okay?" She asks as my head slowly starts to dip back down.

"Yeah I got it, stay low and stalk people to see if they are producing the serum, gotcha." I say holding up my thumb.

"Then lets go." Jace chuckles and they get up and head for the door. "But oh Tris, might want to get dressed. We aren't running a strip club here." I give him my best fake laugh and wave goodbye as they make sure to slam my door shut, making me wince. I sit on the couch for a couple of more minutes until I decide to get up and get dressed. I grab some dark pants and a dark matching shirt, I pull on a dark leather jacket that is lined with purple on the inside. I like it because it reminds me of the jacket Tobias would wear around when he was my instructor. I slip on my boots, not bothering to tie them and race out the door. I make it to the cafeteria and grab a muffin and slide in next to Cara who is muttering to herself about science.

"Hey." I muffle through my mouth full of muffin to Zeke and Shauna. They wave and go back to talking with Karman and Jace. Shortly later Laurn and Christina join, gossiping about something they saw in the Pitt. Peter makes his way to us, I don't know when but some how he is sitting with us. Last to arrive is Tobias. He steers clear of me and sits next to Peter. Weird since I never thought they really liked each other, at all. Then I remember Peter isn't the Peter that I remembered from initiation. He's changed, everyone has. I listen to the stories of everyone as I finish my muffin.

"Then when we got their the lady told us "Your not allowed in here sir." Zeke states imitating the lady. I laugh but catch something behind him. Cara follows my gaze and whispers to me.

"That's Jastin." I turn my head to look at her. "He is head of Dauntless now with everything that happened with Max." I nod my head as she speaks.

"When did he start?" I ask looking the guy over. He seems young, maybe around twenty-five. He has a squared face with a long slender nose that chutes out over his big lips. His eyes are a dark black that match is hair which sticks up in many places, but they seem to be purposely placed. He wears a jacket like Max used to wear, dark denim with purple outlining it. He catches my gaze and watches me. I blush and look back at Cara.

"About two years after the war ended. He was elected by the left over council people." I start to tune out her words. Karman said that two years after my death some in Dauntless recreated the serum. I glance back at Jastin. I don't recognize his face, he wasn't in Dauntless before the war broke out. Is it possible he could've been in Erudite or had been working with the Bureau? I look away before he catches me staring and realize Cara is still talking to me. "I mean I never saw him before the war so I doubt he came from my faction, but are compound was rather large. It is possible I just never saw him before." I nod my head along with her words. I glance over at Karman and nod my head towards the Pitt. She gives me a slow nod and turns to stop her conversation with Christina. I pull my legs out from under the table and walk with her out of the cafeteria. Jace follows us close behind. I keep walking until we reach the Chasm. I spin around and tell them all about Jastin.

'I mean he was elected into Dauntless around the time you guys were notified of the serum being made!" They don't say anything just look at each other. I've noticed with the time I've spent with them that they can have a whole conversation together just by glancing at each other. Finally Karman turns away from him and looks at me.

"Okay Kit we have given Jastin some thinking before. Yes its odd they were around the same time, but we thinks its nothing. We've met him and have spied on him for over a year. Nothing fishy about him at all." I cross my arms on my chest and groan.

"Great! I thought I had some huge lead on something, turns out it was just nothing." I huff.

"Its okay honey." Karman whispers patting my arm. "Why don't you just go and do something for a little bit, something to take your mind off for a little bit." I nod my head as she talks and not to long after we finish are conversation do I find myself in front of the training room.

* * *

**Okay a bit of a shorter chapter only because I wanted the next part to have its own little chapter. so Jastin? What do you guys think? I originally wanted him to be Justin, but then I thought of Jason. So I kind of put Justin+Jason=Jastin. Make sense? Well please review and tell me what you think.**

**-Justliving11**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy!**

**So I got to excited and wanted to post this chapter.**

**I was asked when I will let Kit come out and all to tell them who she is and I have that planned for farther down the road. **

**We haven't even climbed over the first hill guys! **

**So please enjoy this chapter cause its like one of my favorites and I actually wrote it for one of my other stories but u just tweaked it a bit for this one.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Veronica Roth except for Jastin, Karman, Jace, and Kit**

**Warning: May contain some FourTris? Maybe? I don't know I guess you will just have to read *Wink* *Wink***

* * *

I ran my fingers along the many tables set up in the Training room. It was dimly lit, the only source of light coming from windows towards the ceiling. It still smelled of sweat and must. I wrinkled my nose and walked over to the next table. This table held a row of knifes that varied in size and shape. I picked up one that was relevantly small, being able to conceal it easily. I placed my finger on the top and twisted it around, checking the room. So many memories came back to me. This is the room I found myself in, where I found my strength. I sighed, wanting those memories to happen again.

"We'll don't cut yourself." A deep voice said behind me. I spun around, dropping the knife nearly missing my toe. Tobias was emerging from the darkness.

"How long have you been here." I muttered reaching down to grab the knife.

"Long enough." He was now standing by me. I leaned back up and placed the knife on the table. He was silent, the only noise coming from him drumming the tables with his fingers. "Know how to throw one." He asked looking up at me.

_Course I do, you taught me._

But he doesn't know that. I looked up into his dark blue eyes and noticed I hadn't responded yet.

"Uh-no." I mumbled to myself. He grabbed three knives that were about the same size as the one I had grabbed. I watched as he walked around the table and positioned himself in front of the targets on the far wall.

"You always have to position your body correctly," as he talk's he shifts his feet so one was in front of the other. "Concentrate, you want to hit your target right on. Make sure your take long breaths. Then release and let it fly." He flicked his wrist in a swift movement, making it seem easy. I watched as the knife sailed through the air then dug into the board, hitting it's mark. He hit the target right on the small red dot Just like he did in imitation. "Your turn." He extends one of his knives out towards me. I slowly walked around the table and up to him. I take the knife from him and raise my eyebrows.

"Let me guess you were an instructor before the war broke out huh?" I asked him cautiously. He smiled slightly and nodded his head. "Okay." I mumbled stepping up to face the boards. I moved my wrist back when he grabbed it.

"Stop. Position yourself." I rolled my eyes and moved my foot forward.

"Cause in real war I have time to position myself." I joked rolling my eyes.

"No in a real war it should come naturally to you. If you practiced." I glared at him and turned back towards the targets. "Concentrate on the center." I focused on the tiny red circle that was ten feet away from me. I envisioned the knife sinking into the board and hitting my target right on. "Breath." He said interrupting my thoughts.

"You know your a gigantic pain in the ass." I muttered but did as he said. He chuckled behind me. I breathed in one long deep breath, concentrating on the target and nothing else. I let it out and heard distant footsteps behind me. Then in one quick flick I threw the knife at the board, It's loud thud singling I had hit my target. I stood up smiling. The knife was right next to Tobias in the board.

"Not bad-" He mumbled. I spun around to look at him.

"Not bad! That was the exact throw you did."

"I was saying," he said in a loud voice. "Not bad for a newbie."I narrowed my eyebrows. I leaned in close to him, close enough where I could smell the scent of his clothes.

"I would love to have seen you do that when you first got here." He wore an amused expression as I leaned away. "What were you before Dauntless?" He ignored my question and just got to the part of lecturing me. Of course he would, right now Im one of his students in his imitation class. I slowly wondered if him being in this room brought back to many painful memories.

"You see, you have wonderful potential. Wonderful. The only thing holding you back is your attitude."

"Some people say attitude is a good fuel passion when your training to kill people." I whispered and leaned against the table as I crossed my arms.

"That's how you look at it? Killing people." He crossed his arms, making all the muscles in his arm bulge.

"Isn't that how we're told to look at it." I looked up at him and tilted my head to the side.

"Being told to do something and believing something else are two different things."

"So what do you see it as." He was silent for a moment as he collected his thoughts.

"I see it as we have to do something if we ever want to move forward. Do we want to continue and live our life's like how we are, or do something to see if we could change them." I nod my head, seeing what he said was right. If we didn't do anything we would stay like how we are, not knowing their could be a better way to do it out there somewhere. But we didn't do that. We already changed our lives for the better. I titled my head to the side, looking him over.

"Do you still come in here a lot?" I asked, not noticing my slip up. He didn't seem to either. He looked down at the knives lined up on the table.

"Some times. Other times it brings back lots of memories. But I enjoy remembering how it was." I had an urge to wrap my arms around his waist, but held it back. I had to be strong and fight my feelings toward him.

"Did you like it before the war happened?" I noticed I had stepped closer to him, closer than Kit would have liked but not close enough for Tris. He thought about this before answering.

"No. Dauntless had changed and I didn't see myself fitting in there anymore." I took another step towards him, slowly starting to close the gap between us.

"Then why didn't you leave?" I whispered. He was silent but a small smile arouse from his mouth.

"I met her." He looked back down at me. "You remind me a lot about her."

_That's because I am her_

"Is that why you don't like me." I mumbled slowly staring at his lips, lips I haven't kissed in forever. He shook his head slowly.

"I don't hate you, I hate the pain you bring back." I blinked and looked away from his lips. I didn't want to bring him any pain, not anymore. I wish I could just wrap my arms around his waist and tell him everything and that I am alive and love him so much

"Im sorry." I mumbled imagining my lips against his again. He smiled and leaned down to me, making are noses inches apart.

"Maybe I like the pain." I smiled and turned my head, so I didn't say anything stupid.

"No one like's pain." I stepped back and threw the last knife I was holding at the target, hearing the thud of it hitting the board then gave him one last glance before I walked out of the room. 

* * *

**You thought they were going to do something did ya?**

**Well no, not yet at least.**

**I had fun writing this chapter, I like damaged Four and the Understanding Kit while Tris wants to have a make out session.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Have any questions about the story, leave it in your review.**

**Now its time to get this story started. *Smirks***

**-Justliving11**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! **

**Sorry I didn't update, I had some complications.**

**But I fixed it!**

**So this chapter was actually longer but I decided to cut it short and give the second part its own chapter.**

**Now to answer some of your questions,**

**Kary Lockhart **

**I was thinking and came up with an idea. Maybe something bad happens to Kit/Tris. I think that'll stir up a lot of feelings with Tris, Tobias, and Jace. Its just a suggestion but you maybe there can be some jealousy involved. Just an idea. But if you like the idea give it a shot. Thanks for reading!**  
**- Scary Kary**

**_I'll keep that in mind. The thing is though Tobias right now is in a place where he doesn't want to admit he may have feelings for Kit because he fees like he is betraying Tris._**

**SucidalCupcakes**

**I love it! Please update! Oh, one thing, what color is "Kits" hair? I think I might have read over that**

_**Kits hair is black.**_

**Now just to answer some other questions really quick, I am aiming for this to be a 30 chapter story maybe more. I am trying my hardest to update quick for you guys, but I babysit all day so I only have the night to update.**

**WITH OUT FURTHER A DO!**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

I run as fast as I can, wanting to put as much distance between me and the training room that I can. I was to close to basically giving myself away to Tobias. I scold myself as I sprint down the hallway, running straight into someone. I stumble back as they drop all their things, papers scattering the floor. I stoop down to help them as I mumble an apology.

"It's okay." They laugh. I look up and am greeted with the face of Jastin. He smirks. "I mean I practically ran straight into you." I hand him back his papers as we both stand up. "Thanks..."

"Kit." I reply stepping back to create more space between us. He shifts his papers to his other hand and reaches to shake mine. I quickly squeeze his hand and pull back.

"I'm Jastin, leader of Dauntless. I've never seen you here before?"

"I'm just visiting with some friends. I'm from outside the fence." He smiles looking me over. I clear my throat, discomfort washing over me.

"We'll I hope you like your stay here. If you need anything, anything at all, just come find me." He turns to leave but not before I catch the wink he directed to me. My eyes widen and I pull my jacket closer to my body. I start towards the Pit, stopping when something catches my eye. I step back and kneel down. Light gleams off of the silver key.

"He dropped it." I mumble looking around to see if there was anyone else in the hallway. Seeing that I was all alone I pocketed the key and sprinted to the Pit.

"Hey Kit!" Someone shouts when I enter the room. I scan the crowd of black, my eyes finally landing on Jace leaning against the rocky wall a couple feet away. I decide to cut to the chase and tell him about the key. We embrace each other as I whisper a hello.

"So guess who I just bumped into" I don't give him time to answer before I shout it out, "Jastin. Literally." I dig the key out of my pocket, concealing it so only he can see it. "Look what he dropped." He takes the key from my hand, flipping it over in his palm. "Does it belong to his apartment maybe?" I ask peering around him. He shakes his head.

"154." he mumbles as he runs his thumb over the engraving. "No apartments don't start until the second floor." He closes his fist around the key.

"The offices are on the first floor." I say breathlessly. He nods his head handing me the key back. "So lets go check it out then." I suggest when he stops me.

"Not know. After diner the leaders are having a meeting. The hallways will be empty then." I nod along with him.

"Okay. Should we tell Karman." He shakes his head again.

"No. She thinks Jastin isn't a threat. I don't believe that though, he's always seemed kind of off to me." I nod and turn to leave when he grabs my elbow, pulling me back to him. "Don't lose that."

"Don't worry I'll keep it in my bra." I smile earning a smirk from him. "Don't worry. I got it." I whisper patting my pocket and then turning to head off towards the cafeteria. I run into Zeke and Shauna who I join to get some cake with. I take this as my time to ask questions, they seem to have all the answer anyway.

"So who is this Tris girl and why does Four care so much about her?" I ask playing with my cake. Zeke opens his mouth to talk but all that comes out is a muffled noise from the cake stuffed in it. Shauna smacks his arm and turns to me.

"They were a thing. I dont see how though. Four always seemed more the keep to himself type." She mutters.

"Maybe she got to him." I suggest but she just waves it off.

"I doubt it. He was probably just tired of keeping the tough guy act up for so long and dropped his walls down. She was the first one he saw. Anyways then the war happened and anywhere there was trouble you could count on them being there." Zeke swallows his cake and adds in.

"She was a total risk taker, full Dauntless." Shauna snorts.

"Yeah and that's what got her killed." I fight the urge to slap her across the face, instead I settle with stabbing my fork into my cake.

"Sow how did he take it" I look back up at them, "her death and all." Shauna looks at me like Im crazy for wanting to know so much, but doesn't say anything.

"As much as you can imagine he would." Zeke leans down and whispers.

"Christina told me he tried to down some memory serum. Lucky she was there or Four wouldn't know the difference between the grass and sky." I freeze at hearing this. He was just going to throw his life away. I make a mental note to thank Christina when I can.

"He must of cared about her enough to forget everything, if it meant they couldn't be together." Shauna shrugs and takes a bite of her cake.

"He was being stupid. I told him he would get over her. Look at where he is now." Just then Tobias slides in next to me, his elbow sliding against my arm leaving a tingling sensation behind. He looks down at our cake and smirks.

"What, you decided to skip dinner and go straight to dessert." Zeke snorts at him.

"Yeah because I have to work two shifts tonight, might I remind you its your shift." He mutters shoveling more cake in his mouth.

"And we talked about what I have to do tonight." I can't help myself from asking.

"What are you doing?" He looks me over before answering.

"Why would I tell you anything." He mutters. I shrug and turn back to my cake.

"We did just throw knives together, thought that counted for something." He stares at me coldly before he pushes away from the table and walks out.

"Well his walls are back up again." Shauna mutters shoveling cake into her mouth. I go back to asking them questions about how life was like after I died. I still can't get used to the feeling of them talking about me the way they do. It make's me sad. They don't seem to mind them, so I keep asking. I didn't notice when Jace came and sat by me, picking at my cake. He finally interrupts Shauna in the middle of talking about Divergent's to get my attention.

"Come on, we're gonna be late if we don't go now." He says pulling on my arm.

"Yeah okay." I mumble pushing my plate away from me.

"Where you guys going." Zeke asks, wiggling his eyebrows like he knows what's up. It doesn't take Jace more than a second to answer in a calm voice.

"A date, down by the old Ferris Wheel. Kits into old things." Zeke whistles at us as we walk out together. As soon as we are out of their eyesight I turn on him.

"What the hell was that!" I snap. He narrows his eyebrows at me like he's confused.

"What are you talking about?" I give him a dumb look and slap his arm.

"_She likes old things_." I say, trying to mimic him. He laughs.

"What that?" I nod my head and he laughs again. "Its called lying, something you need practice on." I scowl at him.

"I don't need practice on it and know their gonna think we are dating." He smiles at me.

"They already do." He starts to walk towards the hallways as I chase after him. "Besides you wouldn't be able to lie about eating that cake tonight if we had asked." I gasp and grab his arm, turning him to face me.

"I am to a good liar. Look at this act I've been putting up with. No one suspects Im Tris at all." Jace sighs.

"Yeah but the way you act around Tobias, throwing yourself at him like no one notices. That begs to differ." My jaw flies open

"It is none of your business what I do with him." I snarl. He grins shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah it is since we are on a mission together."

"If we are on a mission together then where is Karman."

"Oh I don't know probably out shopping with Christina, you remember how that was. But now she has someone better to do it with." I clench my fist and jaw and turn away from him.

"Lets just keep walking." I mutter.

"Sounds good to me since you probably have plans to be in bed tonight." His words feel like I've been socked in the stomach.

"Forget I said anything." I mutter as we walk down the hallway together, an uneasy feeling settling between us.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Some tension between Kit and I might post the other part of this chapter later tonight, that is if I don't watch PLL tonight.**

**Just a questions for my Pll fans out there.**

**Did you guys watch tonight episode?**

**I was so happy when Emily told Allison off.**

**I was like "YESSSSSSS BITCH" **

**Sorry for my language, that show is LIFE.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think and answer this question.**

**What do you think they will find in his office.**

**-Justliving11**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!**

**I'm super excited for this chapter.**

**I worked really hard on it and actually researched that address and picked out the building.**

**Thank you all for your reviews I appreciate them very much.**

**A question was asked if Tobias really has feeling for Kit and what I can say about that is, he just lost Tris. He was left heartbroken and alone. Someone comes along who is Tris but says she isn't. He fights with himself about if he admits if he has any feelings for Kit, it betrays Tris.**

**I CONNECTED THIS HUGE POINT THAT STARTS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**AND I KNOW HOW THE BOOK IS GONNA END!**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

* * *

"Its right not left." Jace whispers grabbing my elbow and guiding me down the right hallway. I've noticed with the time I have sent with Jace that he doesn't like to apology. We'll have a fight and in a few minutes he will act like nothing happened, I guess i'm kinda like that too. We search the doors for 154, when Jace stops me.

"154." He reads as we stare at the engraved numbers on the door. I look down at the small smooth door handle. I take the key out and stick it in the lock, jiggling it around until I hear the door unlock. I push it open not bothering to take the key out. The room is dark until Jace finds the light switch and flips it up. The walls are bare no pictures or windows, they are the color of dark grey. He has a glass desk with a computer. Besides that the room is practically empty. A trash can here and a chair there. Jace slides into the chair and starts with the computer right away. "Its locked" He murmurs, "but I can still get in." I nod my head as I flip through a stack of papers on the desk.

"Must like charts." I mutter, scanning over the many charts he had made. It was nothing. Just storage charts, how many serums are boxed up and how many guns they have. I freeze when I see my name with a list of others.

_Beatrice Prior_

Confused to as why my name would even be on the paper, or why its crossed off, I scan the rest of the list. Noticing names I had missed at first.

_Jeanine Matthews_

_Andrew Prior_

_Natalia Prior_

_Uriah Pedrad_

_Tori Wu_

A sick feeling rises in my stomach as more names stand out on the paper

_Al_

_Eric_

_Lynn_

_Marlene_

_Max_

_Will_

This isn't just some list Jastin made, this is his diseased list. But why would he have one. I look up at Jace who is still trying to break into the computer. I put the paper down and grab another stack, flipping through that one. I stop when I see his name.

_Tobias Eaton _

_Child of Marcus and Evelyn Eaton_

_Mother died at young age_

_Test results Abnegation_

_Chose Dauntless_

_Dauntless Transfer from Abnegation _

_Four Fears_

_First in class_

_Works in Control Room and Training the Transfers_

_Apartment 456_

_Faction symbols tattooed down back._

_Is acquainted with Beatrice Prior_

_Divergent_

I franticly flip through the rest of the stack seeing other name that I recognize.

_Marcus Eaton_

_Evelyn Eaton_

_Peter Hayes _

_Karman Marks_

_Caleb Prior_

_Jace Wilton_

I slowly look up at Jace.

"They know everything about us, our lives, darkest secrets." Jace ignores me as he concentrates on the computer.

"I'm in!" He whispers with triumph. I set the papers back down and walk around the desk to him. He loads the folders and scans through them all. "Junk that's what is all is." He mutters slamming the mouse down.

"Hey." I sharply whisper. I point a shaky finger towards one of the folders labeled, _Home Videos. _"Click on that one."

"Yeah cause I want to see baby Jastin on the potty." He snorts.

"Just do it." I mutter as he clicks on it. We both gasp at what loads on the screen. Pages and pages of folders labeled with all of our names fill the screen. "Click on mine." He drags the mouse to the folder with my name below it. My breath is unsteady as the videos load, unsure of what we will see. "They've been watching us. All this time. Ever since the beginning." He clicks a random video labeled, 56.

I'm at the face of Abnegation Headquarters which is just a cement rectangle, just like the other buildings in the sector. I sit on my family's old bench. I'm sickly pale and I realize this happened right after Peter saved me from dying in Erudite

"_It's nice, isn't it?"_ Marcus walks in and sits down across from me. He has a large bruise on his jaw from what I can't remember.

"_It's fine,"_ I say, straightening. "_What are you doing here?"_

"_I saw you come in." _He examines his fingernails. "_And I want to have a word with you about the information Jeanine Matthews stole."_

"_What if you're too late? What if I already know what it is?"_

Marcus looks up from his fingernails.

"_You can't possibly."_

"_You don't know that."_

"Click on another." I beg, wanting to see what other parts of my life they invaded. He clicks on video 37.

I'm slumped in a chair in the middle of a white marbled floor with a black Candor symbol. People stand around me but one sits in front of me. And all that runs through my mind is _Truth Serum._

"_What is your name?" _The man in front of me says, I believe his name was Niles.

"_Beatrice Prior."_

"_But you go by Tris?"_

"_I do."_

"_What are the names of your parents, Tris?"_

"_Andrew and Natalie Prior."_

"_You are also a faction transfer, are you not?"_

"_Yes,"_ I say.

"_You came from Abnegation? And chose Dauntless?"_

"_Yes,"_ I say again, but it comes out tense.

"_Why did you transfer?"_

I squeeze the armrests on the chair I am sitting on.

"_I wasn't good enough for Abnegation, and I wanted to be free. So I chose Dauntless."_

"_Why weren't you good enough?"_

"_Because I was selfish,"_

Jace scrolls through the videos picking number 19.

Its dark and I recognize we are in the Pit. Me and Tobias walk hand in hand through the PitT.

"_So…Four fears." _

"_Four fears then; four fears now,"_ he says, nodding. "_They haven't changed, so I keep going in there, but…I still haven't made any progress." "You can't be fearless, remember?" _I say.

We walk along the edge of the Pit on a narrow path that leads to the rocks at the bottom of the chasm_. "You were going to tell me about your aptitude test results," _

"_Ah." _He scratches the back of his neck with his free hand. "_Does it matter?" _

"_Yes. I want to know."  
_"_How demanding you are." _He reach the end of the path and stand at the bottom of the chasm. He leads me up and down, across small gaps and over angular ridges and then we sit down.

"_These are things I don't tell people, you know. Not even my friends," _he says. "_My result was as expected, Abnegation." _

"_Oh." _

"_But you chose Dauntless anyway?" I say. _

"_Out of necessity."_

"_Why did you have to leave?" _

Even just watching it I remember the sting of the belt on my forearm. "You _had to get away from your dad. Is that why you don't want to be a Dauntless leader? Because if you were, you might have to see him again?" _He lifts a shoulder.

"_That, and I've always felt that I don't quite belong among the Dauntless. Not the way they are now, anyway." _

"_But you're…incredible," _I say. I pause and clear my throat. "_I mean, by Dauntless standards. Four fears is unheard of. How could you not belong here?" _He shrugs.

"_I have a theory that selflessness and bravery aren't all that different. All your life you've been training to forget yourself, so when you're in danger, it becomes your first instinct. I could belong in Abnegation just as easily." "Yeah, well," _I say, "_I left Abnegation because I wasn't selfless enough, no matter how hard I tried to be."_

"_That's not entirely true." _He smiles at me. "_That girl who let someone throw knives at her to spare a friend, who hit my dad with a belt to protect me—that selfless girl, that's not you?" _

"_You've been paying close attention, haven't you?" _

"_I like to observe people."_

"_Maybe you weren't cut out for Candor, Four, because you're a terrible liar." _He puts his hand on the rock next to him, his fingers lining up with mine. I look down at our hands.

I can feel their presence even from standing in the office.

"_Fine." _He leans his face closer to mine. "_I watched you because I like you." _He says it plainly, boldly, and his eyes flick up to mine. "_And don't call me 'Four,' okay? It's nice to hear my name again."_

"_But you're older than I am…Tobias." _He smiles at me. "

_Yes, that whopping two-year gap really is insurmountable, isn't it?" _

"_I'm not trying to be self-deprecating," _I say, "_I just don't get it. I'm younger. I'm not pretty. I—" _He laughs, a deep laugh_, _and touches his lips to my temple. "_Don't pretend, You know I'm not. I'm not ugly, but I am certainly not pretty." _

"_Fine. You're not pretty. So?" _He kisses my cheek. "_I like how you look. You're deadly smart. You're brave. And even though you found out about Marcus...You aren't giving me that look. Like I'm a kicked puppy or something."_

"_Well, You're not." _For a second he's quiet. Then he touches my face and leans in close, brushing my lips with his. He grins and presses his mouth to mine. He pulls away, But then he takes my face in his hands, and kisses me again. I wrap an arm around him, sliding my hand up his neck and into his short hair.

I close my eyes, touching my fingers to my lips as I faintly feel his presence against them. A tear escapes from my eye.

"Home videos huh." Jace mutters. I open my eyes and wipe away the tear.

"Yeah. Its weird. I thought it was just me and Tobias, alone on the rocks, but it wasn't. They were watching. They always were." Jace takes something from his pocket it and plugs it into the computer.

"Its a program I made a couple years ago. Basically it enables me to view his computer like I am actually sitting here, but I can do it from my computer without him knowing." He says answering my question.

"Smart."

"I have my moments." He says looking up at me with a smirk. A low beep comes from the computer and he pulls the device out and pockets it. I stare down at the desk, looking at a picture of Jastin when he was younger. I lift it up examining it, when i notice a small sliver of something behind the picture. I pry the frame open, revealing a small folded up paper. Carefully I take it out and set the picture back down. I unfold the paper and read what's sprawled out across it

_31-51 E Walton St_

_60611_

I nudge Jace, showing him the paper.

"Do you know where this address is?" He silent, rubbing his chin.

"Its a few blocks away from where the Dauntless zip line." I nod my head and pocket the note.

"We should check it out. I mean if Jastin wants to hide this from other eyes, it must be important." Jace nods his head.

"Yeah we can go next week." I can't wait that long.

"Or.. I can go tomorrow by myself while you scroll through his computer." He frowns.

"Tris I'm not gonna let you go alone, something bad could happen to you." I snort.

"Like you care about me." He laughs slowly as his cheeks turn red. Why are they turning red. "We should go." He agrees and we head towards the door, pulling it shut behind us. I twist the key, hearing the door lock again then pull the key out.

"What should we do with it." Jace asks, taking it from my hands.

"Throw it down the Chasm. I never want to go in there again." I mutter. He nods his head.

"I'll hold on to it for now. Come on." We start walking back to the Pit, quickly as to not be seen by anyone. I dash a glance at him, seeing he's not paying attention of me. I slip my hands in my pocket and pull the paper out just a little so I can read his name written across it. Now I have a reason to talk with him, alone.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHHHHHH*MINION VOICE***

**Home Videos huh?**

**So I wanted to clear this up first, PLL means Pretty Little Liars. **

**And the address...What do you think it will lead Kit to?**

**And how will Tobias react to seeing this paper?**

**Leave a review and tell me what you thoughts about this chapter or if you had an question.**

**-Justliving11**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY THERE PEEPS!**

**Sorry this update took so long, I've been busy babysitting.**

**Anyways I know this is a short chapter, but its one of those chapters that gives you the feels. **

**So Please enjoy.**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW, GIVE THIS STORY YOUR LOVE XOXO**

* * *

I bang on the door hard. I couldn't wait for morning. I had told myself I would show Tobias the papers I had found in Jastin's office the next morning. I couldn't sleep at all. I spent hours wide awake twisting and turning in bed. Finally i slipped on some boots and ran down to his apartment. I banged again, getting impatient. The paper was crumpled up in my pocket. I have read it over and over again. I go to pound the door again when it flies open. Tobias catches my fist before it smashes into his face. I blush as I yank my hand out of his hold.

"Hey sorry." I say pushing past him and walking into his apartment. "I know its late and all, but I found something that I had to show you."

"Kit its three in the morning?" He points out, shutting the door and walking slowly over to me. I woke him up. His eyelids are low and he is only clad in pants. I stare too long at his tattoos and he throws on a shirt. "So what is it then." He says sharply. I shake my head like i'm clearing it of water.

"Yeah." I reach into my pocket and take out the crumpled mess of paper, handing it to him. He takes it slowly, confused to as why. I turn away from him and start pacing the floor. "Okay so you know how we were throwing knives in the training room?" I turn back to him. He nods but is busy unwrinkling the papers. "Well so when I left, I ran into Jastin in the hallway. We both weren't looking where we were going and he dropped his office key." He looks up from the paper.

"What?" I nod my head, signaling for him to keep up.

"Yeah so I didn't know what to do with it so I took it to Jace..." I slowly trail off. I know what happens next. We decided to go snoop through his apartment because of the serum. I cant tell him that though. I quickly think of a lie. "...we decided to go check out his office and found some pretty weird stuff." I gesture to the papers in his hands. Its not all a lie, I think to myself.

"Why would you snoop around his office?" I shake my head and look down at the floor.

"I was curious about him. I mean he joined right after the war and every computer scan we have done of him we can't find anything on him its almost-" He cuts me off, finishing my sentence.

"Like it was all wiped away?" He raises an eyebrow and I nod my head. "Okay look Kit. I dont know why you are stalking the Dauntless leader or doing computer scans on him, but I suggest you stop." I bite my nail. I knew he would do this.

"Just look at the paper before I get a lecture about me doing the wrong thing." He looks down at the paper and falls silent. He is wearing his mask, so I can't tell what he is thinking. I notice though, his body went rigid.

"Where did you get this." He asks slowly looking up from it.

"Jastin's office." I hiss stepping closer. "Thats not all that was there. He had lists of the diseased and many more of those with the people we are closest to." I step even closer, only wanting him to be able to hear me. "They had videos. They have been watching you, everyone. Ever since the beginning."

"Why does he have these things?"

"My guess is as good as yours." I want to trust him with the other half of the information. I really do. But can I. "Four...they had stuff on her two." I see the anger arise in his eyes.

"What." He hissed through clenched teeth. I nod my head.

"She was on the diseased list, her name was crossed off. They had videos of her with her parents, during the war, with you." He doesn't move. I can't tell what he is thinking. God I wish for just once he would put his stupid guard down and let someone in, someone who so desperately wants to be let in. But if I want to know what he is thinking, I have to tell him what I am first. I take a deep breath and pull out the address. "We also found this, hiding inside a picture frame. He rips it from my grasp.

"Your not gonna go there are you?" He asks frantically. I laugh.

"Well I kinda wanna know why he has been video taping me for my whole life and has my name on his papers and yours." I gesture to him. I step closer to him, closer then I would have dared to. "I want answers Four."

"And you think this place will have them." He says, raising the paper.

"Yes I do. Why would you hide an address in a picture frame?" He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I can tell you why. Because he doesn't want anyone to know what he's really doing in Dauntless."

"And whats that." Tobias fires back, waiting for me to answer. I open my mouth to yell back at him, but I realize I can't. I cant tell him why Jastin is really in Dauntless, why we were in his office, and why those names mean so much to me. I cant. I take a deep breath and look up at him.

"Four, I need to go to that address." This time he is the one who steps closer.

"Why!" His voice is loud now, its startles me, making me jump. "Why do you need to go there. You're putting yourself in danger and risking your life! And for what Tris!" My eyes widen and so does his. His hand goes straight to his mouth, covering it like that can reverse what so he just did, say my name. "Im sorry." He mutters looking anywhere but at me. I raise my hand to his arm but he pulls away from me. "I think you should go, now." I nod my head and walk towards the door. I open it and look back at him. "Kit, don't put yourself in danger." I nod and walk out, closing the door behind me slowly. I lean against it and let out a choking sob. I slide down it looking up at the lights. He said my name. I choke out another sob that sounds like it should come from a dead animal instead of my broken heart. He still cares. A tear runs down my cheek. He's always cared. I lean my head against the door, crying to myself as I listen to Tobias punching something repeatedly on the other side of the door.

* * *

**The feels.**

**So I really enjoyed writing this chapter because we got to look at how heartbroken Tobias is over Tris's death just a little bit.**

**So I have been getting asked **

**"When is kit gonna spill her secrete." **

**"When will Tobias know kit is tris."**

**"When can kit tell everyone she is tris."**

**Well sorry there folks...Its gonna be awhile from that *mischievous smirk***

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE THIS STORY SOME LOVE**

**-Justliving11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone!**

**Justliving11 here to bring you an update.**

**Nothing special, kinda just a filler.**

**I like the ending though :)**

**So thank you all for the reviews i appreaciate all the lvoe you have given this story.**

**Just to clear up two things**

**1) Sometimes I have Kit slip up on purpose, but the last chapter she was infering to Tobias that her name was also on the paper as Kit Rae, because she couldnt tell him who she really is**

**2) The reason Tobias slipped up and said "Tris" was because Kit was reminded him of how risky Tris was and would threten her life, so seeing someone he cares about do that brings back memories.**

**Just clearing that up if you were confused.**

**SO ENJOY!**

* * *

Im listening to Zeke telling us something that happened in the control room when he comes in. He sits next to Christina and smiles at her. I glance down at his hands, their red and the knuckles are split. I sigh and look back at my muffin, having no interest in it anymore.

"Oh Kit! We got the cutest clothes yesterday!" Karmen squeals, tugging at my arm, "Wish you could have gone." I give her my best smile.

"I'll pass." She gives me a fake sob and turns back to Christina. I lean my elbows on the table, feeling like I don't fit in anymore, at least not like this.

"Then when Albert sat in his chair, he yelped cause I put the tack on it!" Zeke laughs, but then stops. Everyone looks behind me, fear in their eyes. I slowly spin around and gulp.

"That's a very fascinating story Zeke." Jastin says smiling down at him. "But I would hope you are actually working when we put you in that room. Are you?"

"Yes sir." He looks down at his muffin, not finding the interest to be the center of attention anymore. Jastin looks down at me.

"Kit right?" I smile and nod. "I would like to have a word with you in my office, if you wouldn't mind." My mouth opens slightly, but I close it quickly.

"No sir." I slowly stand up, finding it hard to move my muscles. I feel all eyes on me in the cafeteria. I look back at Jace, he wears a look of pure horror. Then I look at Tobias. He shifts his gaze away from me. I turn and follow Jastin, not needing him to lead me there.

"Im sorry about having to take you away from your friends." He apologies, looking at me.

"That's not a problem, I wasn't having a feeling for that conversation anyways." He chuckles.

"Why yes, Zeke can be...a handful sometimes." I shrug.

"I wasn't in the mood to listen today."

"So your body was there, but your mind was elsewhere?" He asks, stopping in the hallway. I narrow my eyebrows.

"Why do you talk like that." I mutter crossing my arms.

"My apologies . I just like to observe people and ask questions."

"Kinda like an Erudite would?" He smiles down at me and continues walking towards his office. He pulls out a key identical to the one he dropped yesterday and opens it, allowing me in first. I cant see anything. I hear the door shut and then the lights flip on. I gasp at what the light reveals. His office is swept clean of anything we had found yesterday. The papers, charts, everything is gone.

"Is something wrong ?" He asks walking over to his desk. I quickly compose myself and smile.

"No, nothing is wrong." I walk over to his desk as he sits down in his chair.

"You're probably curious to as why I asked you here."

"A little, I mean we only met by running into each other the other day."

"Yes, only met then." He chuckles and pulls out something from his desk. "You see yesterday there was a break in in one of the offices." My jaw tightens. He knows. He knows we came in here and turned everything over. He knows we know everything. And now i'm done for. "As being held responsible for these break in's to stop, I need to make sure they don't happen again. Im entrusting you to help me with that."

"How can I help with that?" Each word comes out slowly. He smiles and leans over the desk.

"I need to be able to trust that you can help me. I want you to work alongside me."

"As Dauntless leader?" I choke out, shocked.

"Not exactly. I will be the face of Dauntless, you would be in the shadows. Whispering in my ear what you see and what you know." I shake my head.

"I don't think I can do that." I stutter.

"Why not?" He clasp his hands together, smirking at me.

"I mean, I don't know the first thing about being a leader."

"You will learn quickly, I assure you that." I open my mouth to object when I hear a small voice in the back of my head.

_You would be working alongside him._

_See everything he see's_

_Hears everything he hears_

I look up at him. His smiling face and dark eyes. Dark like an endless pit.

"Actually, I would love that." His smile grows at my response.

"I look forward to working with you "

* * *

"So he just gave you a spot as a leader?" Karman asked as she paced the floor.

"Yes! The exact same answer I gave you the last fifty times you asked." When I got back from Jastin's office Jace and Karman had been waiting in my apartment. They pounded me with questions about everything. I made a note to tell Jace that the papers were gone.

"Why would he do that." Jace mumbles looking down at his feet. Karman smacks him upside the head.

"Because he knows what's up! He knows you're Tris and that we know about the Serums being created."

"I thought you already crossed him off of your list." I mutter.

"Well I am double checking that list now, cause whatever I thought before all this is being second guessed."

"I don't trust him." Jace growls, probably thinking about the videos. Karman groaned, stopping in front of him.

"Yeah we now! You think hes some sociopath. What does he do in his free time then, paint miniature dolls of us."

"Wouldn't be his weirdest hobby." I whisper under my breath.

"Speak up!" Karman screams in my face. "God you guys just don't understand the trouble we are really in. I thought you would Jace!" She screams pointing her finger at his chest.

"Calm down Karman, its not a big deal. He just asked her to help him." Jace groans rubbing his eyes.

"Not a big deal?" She puffs. "We are this close to being discovered." I lose it and interrupt her.

"Karman shut up!" She stops talking and looks at me with total shock.

"Im sorry what was that." She hisses approaching me on the couch.

"You heard me." I say taking my hand away from my forehead.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that." I laugh.

"Excuse me!" She just nods her head. "Go." I point towards the door and she just laughs. "Just go hang out with someone who actually enjoys

your company." She smiles and walks towards the door.

"I will, maybe Christina, considering she doesn't even like you, you won't be there."

"She likes me, I'm her best friend." I snap.

"Look in the mirror lately, Tris was her best friend and she's dead to everyone. Including me." She slams the door shut. I stay still, shocked she just said that to me. Tears prickle my eyes, threatening to spill over.

"You okay." Jace asks. I turn back to him and laugh.

"She's a bitch isn't she." He chuckles and nods his head.

"Come here." He waves me toward him and I walk back to the couch.

"I didn't say this because she was here, but everything in his office was gone. He knew it was us in there." We both are silent. Not knowing how to comfort each other. Finally I speak up in a small voice. "I mean, is that all I am to her?" I turn to him for answers, but he's speechless. "A dead girl."

"But you're not." He pushes back a strand of black hair that falls in my face. "And if she doesn't see that, shes the one who is dead." I smile and lay my head against his chest.

"When will this all be over." I mumble into his shirt, closing my eyes.

"Soon, but the outcome won't be what you hoped for."

"And whats that." I don't get an answer. Before I fall asleep against his chest a thought crosses my mind.

"_I look forward to working with you ."_

I never told him my last name.

He knows.

Everything.

* * *

**DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**So I hope you all liked this chapter, kinda short again sorry.**

**I just have this point I want to get to but I have to explain some stuff first to as why stuff will happen.**

**But lets not forget****about Tobias's knuckles :( All red from the before awwwww**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE THIS STORY YOUR LOVE**

**-JUSTLIVING11**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER**

**As I had said my laptop is broken and it cant be fixed, Yay.**

**But first I just want to say i'm sorry its not LENGTHY**

**I just couldn't really find a way to connect everything together so I decided to just do it in the next chapter.**

**But I want to promise you all that the next update will be lengthy. I want.**

**SO PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW**

* * *

I stare down at the paper that lies on the wooden table, reading it over and over again.

_**31-51 E Walton St**_

_**60611**_

I groan and slam my head on the table, quickly regretting it from the pain that spread across it.

"Spur of the moment idea?" Christina asks as she sits across from me. I smile, rubbing my head and nod.

"Yeah, something like that." She smiles and reaches for a muffin.

"Its still your favorite flavor?" I ask, indicating to the banana muffin. She stops and looks at me.

"How did you know?" She unwraps the wrapping, raising an eyebrow. I quickly laugh, noticing my slip up.

"Karman, uh, she told me about your initiation and all." She gives me a weird look before going back to her muffin. Zeke slides in next to Christina and Peter on her other side.

"Hey, hey, hey little one." Zeke chuckles grabbing the muffin from her hands and stuffing it in his mouth. She slaps him across the chest with a laugh.

"You pig! There's about a million right in front on you."

"Why would I want those." He muffles through the muffin, spewing it everywhere. Peter chuckles grabbing his own muffle. "So what did Jastin want with you?" Zeke asked finishing the muffin. I shrug, grabbing my own muffin.

"He gave me an opportunity to work with him." They all are silent.

"Did you take it." Christina asks. I nod my head.

""Yeah." Zeke lets out a whistle.

"Man who are you Kit. You show up from nowhere and land a job as Dauntless leader. Man." He slams his hand on the table with a smile. My face grows warm and I continue to pick at my muffin.

"Its nothing really." Christina snorts.

"Leader Kit. Leader." She point out. I laugh.

"Yeah thanks for pointing that out."

"Well it makes sense." Peter pipes up. Zeke looks over Christina at him.

"What does?" He questions.

"Why Jastin choice her," He points at me. "Because she wasn't here for it all."

"Here for what?" I ask, wondering where he was going with this.

"The war of course. He doesn't want someone here that knew what happened and was involved with it all. He wants a new face, one that doesn't see the wreckage as a burden. All the mistakes that we see, you don't see. That's why he choice you." We are all staring at him. When I look at him, I don't see the same Peter who would terrorize me. I cant find the boy who tried to kill me. Instead there is a boy who see's the truth for as it is. And its refreshing to hear it for once since we are all surrounded by lies. I mean I'm a walking lie. One that could go off, at any given moment. I notice Jace talking to someone at the doors. I strain my neck to see who and groan when I see her face. She sits next to Zeke and pretends I'm not even here. Jace sits next to me. He eyes the paper in front of me. I snatch it up and look at him.

'You're not..."

"I'm not." I finish for him. He smiles and joins the conversation. It pains me to lie to him, But I have to. Someone slides in next to me and the conversation drops.

"I was wondering if we could talk." Jastin whispers in my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck. I turn to look at him and smile.

"Of course." He leads me to a door besides the kitchen. I've never really noticed it before. A thousand thoughts go through my head at the possibilities of what could be behind it. I feel everyone's eyes on me, but I don't turn to look at them. He unlocks the doors and lets me go in first, then follows me and shuts it. I look around the small room.

"Conference room." He goes and sits at one of the many chairs set up along the long table. I raise and eyebrow and join him.

"Odd place to have it." He smiles.

'No one expects it here do they. You would think it is down some long hallway no one knows about." I nod my head smiling.

"You know me so well." I joke. he chuckles and taps the table with a nearby pen.

"So lets get down to business, are you free today." I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I can't tell him that I'm going to scope out the address I found, but then this could be my only shot to go alone.

"Jace was going to show me around, since I don't know where anything is."

"Of course," He smiles. "Well if you ever have an opening today can you try to swing by here and pick something up for me." He scribbles something out on a paper and slide it to me. I stare down at it, its some where in Erudite.

"I'll see if I have an opening, we jammed pack the whole day."

"I assumed so." He smiled setting the pen down. I don't hear what he says and I stuff the paper in my pocket then get up to leave. "I'll see you later Kit." He smiles and watches me leave. I quickly shut the door and lean my head against it and groan. My eyes land on the table, which has acquired many more of our group, who's all eyes are on me. When I look at Jace a sad feeling sets in the pit of my stomach, I just involved him in a lie that he has no clue about. I glance at Tobias. He doesn't do anything but stare, and I don't do anything also. I have to go. If I go sit back down they will ask questions. I have to go, now. I push off the door and head for the Pit, keeping my head down. One I'm outside I take off running to the trains. The quicker I'm out, the quicker I'm free.

* * *

**So I thought about Tobias coming to talk to her at first but then I remembered how Karman dogged on Tris in the last chapter about her, so I wanted to kind amend It.**

**So I went to Cedar Point Thursday.**

**We go every year and IT WAS SO MUCH FUN.**

**I had like the BEST dream the other day.**

**So basically I was Tris and like I was going out with Peter(Weird right? But Miles Teller) and Tobias was somewhere else and he was coming to get me. And he saw some video recording of me with him, so he was coming to get me. And right when he found me he like grabbed me by the throat and strangled me. So someone threw him off. Then like we were out camping all three of us, not like camping camping. And he wouldn't sleep and I was all "Come on Tobias just go to sleep." and he was all "Why would I sleep near him.' and pointed to peter. Then I woke up :(**

**BUT I CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**JUSTLIVING11**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is**

**The long awaited lengthy chapter**

**With twist and turns**

**Be prepared **

**For this shocking chapter**

**Can you handle the startling news you will acquire?**

**Please enjoy and review**

* * *

**_31-51 E Walton St_**

606111

I read the address and then look up at the building. It's a run down street corner building. The color of steel that had taken its toll from everything. The left side windows are shattered and gone. The right side's is replaced with wood. The glass door doesn't revolve anymore, instead it was shattered so you could walk through them. I looked up at the sign that was written in bold letter's,

**Kedryck's Knick Knacks **

Some letters are missing and others are hanging on by a thread. I shoved the paper back in my pocket, wondering why would Jastin be coming here. I stepped through the broken doors, glass crunching under my feet. A light blinked above my head, casting shadows across the walls. There were shelves lined on the walls, each holding something different. I slowly walked over to one of the shelves, looking it over. It held odd stuff. Some objects were in cans and had "Coca-Cola" written across them. Others had small blue packaging with the words "Double Stuf Oreo" across it. They had no meaning to me though, I had no clue what any of this junk is. I reached to grab for a can of hairspray when a voice startled me.

"Please don't touch the displayed items." I turned to the man I hadn't noticed before. He was behind a glass counter in the middle of the room, which was also filled with a variety of junk. He was an old man, with a round stomach. He was bald headed, any trace of hair he had was the color of white. He wore a simple pair of glasses that had fallen down to his nose. He pushed them back up and peered at a small figurine in his hand.

"Sorry sir." I mumbled stepping towards him. "What is all this?" I asked gesturing to the stuff around me.

"Well young lady you are looking at the only things that were salvaged from the war." I nod, looking over the counter. Packages laid on top of boxes on more boxes, each holding something different. The old man stood up and walked around the counter to me. "You people your age don't know anything about our ancestors, don't learn about them in school anymore?" I shook my head and he nodded. "Here," He waved me over to him and I followed him. "Over here we have a wide variety of food that we used to eat," He gestured to a whole wall of packages and boxes. "We have our candies which included Reese's, Gummy Worms-"

"People actually ate those." I asked disgusted by the pink and green worms in the wrapping." The old man laughed.

"Why yes they did, sugary though. Now there were also Kit-Kats, Red Fish, Skittles, M&M'S, Chocolate, tons of candies merely right in our hands." He walked over to another wall. "There were so many drinks to choose from, well you had your ordinary water, your carbonated drinks." I looked at the cans reading the labels in my head.

_Pepsi, Sprite, Mountain Dew, Root-bear._

"Then you had your alcoholic beverages, Red Bull and Bud Light. Sugary juice boxes for the kiddos." I stared at a box, confused.

"What's this?" I ask pointing to the creature. The man smiled.

"That my dear miss is Kool-Aid, that thing right there is a pitcher of red Kool-Aid. That's how it was advertised." His words confuse me, I had not the slightest clue what he was talking about. He walk's over to another wall. "We got your food, Deserts, chairs, desk," He stopped in front of a chair. "The latest of course." He joked smiling, revealing his yellow teeth. "Over there we got makeup, clothes, toys for the kiddoes." I stared down at a shirt with big words written across it, "_Cool story bro now go make me a sandwich_".

"Who would want a shirt like this?" The man shrugged.

"Weird taste they had I guess." I laugh as I flip through a bunch of cards called Pokémon. I pick up a box labeled Legos and shake it, hearing the rattling of something inside. I stop in front of a big box.

"What's an Xbox?" I turn to the man. He walks over and stands in front of the box with me.

"It was a game, you hooked it up to a TV," He gestured to a big black screen behind us. "It showed a game that you would play, big hit with the kids." I nod my head as I read over the labels.

_PlayStation, Wii, Xbox-One_

"Over here we have Phones and Computers." He gestured his hand to a table that was filled with a variety of different sized black screens. He picked up a small white one. "This was an IPhone, and this." He placed it back down and picked up a bigger one. "Was a Kindle, you would read on here." I pick up a silver box with what appears to have an apple on it. "MacBook, some type of laptop."

"Why does it have an apple on it?" He shrugs.

"Must have been some design thing going on." I nod placing it back down.

"So you just what, collect this stuff?" He laughs and picks up a long cord.

"I don't just collect, I protect it. You see..." He stammers off not knowing my name.

"Kit." He nods his head.

"...Kit, if no one would keep all this stuff how would we know about our ancestors. The types of books they read or what was on the clothes they wore. How would we know anything about where we came from. If we didn't know any of this, what would we be today." I stare down at the dusty floor.

"Kedryck right," he nods his head. "Are you the only one who works here." He sighs.

"Why it is just me and this old building."

"Well what faction were you from?" He smiles.

"I was Candor born and transferred to Erudite." He smiles, remembering his old days.

"So that's how you know all about this stuff? From the books in Erudite, right?" He chuckles.

"You're a curious one Kit, but no. I didn't learn all this from the books. I picked it up from people I met, whose parents gave it to them and their parents gave it to them." I pick up one of the black boxes, flipping it over in my hand.

"So all these years you have worked alone?"

"Well lets see." He grows silent, recalling his memories. "I had a boy, yes he came and helped me out when he was young. Young, not much older than ten or twelve. Curious little one he was." He chuckles and puts the cord down.

"What was his name?" I whisper putting the object down.

"Jastin Braxton." My jaw drops and I look at him. Jastin worked here when he was younger. I look around the room. A small quiet place, he could have done research in here.

"Jastin, head of Dauntless Jastin." Kedryck laughs.

"Always told him he was destined for great things." I step closer to the man.

"What was he like, when he worked here." He chuckles under his breath and walks back over to his desk. He picks up the figurine and brings it close to his eyes.

"Well at first he was unsure, he didn't understand everything like I did. But he came around. This was his favorite thing in the whole store." He gestures to the little toy in his hands. I take it from him and examine it. It was a small man, he was standing on a mound of dirt. Well not really standing. One foot was in front of the other, and as he stepped his body went with him. He had on a white uniform with the number 35 on the back and the name Verlander, a dark blue B on the front of his shirt and on his cap. He had a brown glove it seemed on his left hand, and a small white ball in his right. It was almost like he was getting ready to throw it at someone.

"Baseball." The man mumbles. "People would come from all over the world to watch it, Justin Verlander. Played for the Detroit Tigers as a pitcher. Jastin loved that thing. Once he learned about Baseball he would tell me to close my eyes, and imagine that I was there in the stadium. To smell the hotdogs in the air and hear the crack of the bat making contact with the ball, the roar of the crowd." I hand it back to him.

"Why did he like it so much?" He shrugs his shoulders, answering my questions.

"Jastin had a little weird side to him. Curious and smart he was, very smart. He never seemed to share too much about himself. He would come in right when the four o'clock train had passed, backpack slung over one shoulder. He would run in and spin on a chair and poke around through the toys. When he found what he wanted he would excuse himself to the backroom. Stayed there for most of the day until it was time for him to go."

"What did he do back there?" The man set the player down.

"I wouldn't know, I never went back there." I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Not even when he left? Never went to back to clean up?" He shook his head.

"No, I never went back there because I knew Jastin would be back the next day and do the same thing he did the day before, so he wouldn't have liked it if I moved everything around."

"No he wouldn't." I murmured watching him fumble with a key. "Sir, when was the last time he came back?" He looks up at me smiling.

"Just the other day. Told me about how he wanted to play baseball." He goes back to the key and I nod my head, a sad feeling sinking in the pit of my stomach.

"Sir would it be okay if I looked in the backroom," He looks at me with a sad face, but I quickly add. "I talked with Jastin and he is stuck at home, told me he wants me to bring him some papers he left here." The man's eyebrows narrow together.

"I would suppose that would be alright then." He points to the back of the store, to a small steel door. I nod my head and quickly walk over to it. I don't like having to take advantage of him, but I had no other choice. I pull the handle open and push on it. I step down and run my hands along the wall, until I bump into the switch. I flip it up and lights flicker on, revealing a wooden staircase. I shut the door behind me and slowly walk down. Once I reach the bottom step I turn to see a small square room. A desk is set up on the far wall, with a computer on it. Papers are nailed to the concrete walls and many more cover the desk. I walk over and pull the chair back and sit down on it. I flip through the papers, which turn out to be drawings of some of the objects in the store. I see a can of Pepsi and a tube of red lipstick. Stack and stack's of drawings liter the table. I push them away and run my hands over the engravings in the desk.

_Different World 35 Murderess _

_**J B **__Why change what was so perfect_

I run my hand over the dusty computer screen and shake the mouse. The computer buzzes to life and turns the room blue. I scroll through his history and notes, but find nothing. I pull through drawer after drawers but find nothing. I rip off every single paper on the wall, my head filling up with his words.

_I found a blender today...I almost missed the train to go home...The train rife here was different...Everything is different here, like I enter into a different world when I step through the doors..._

I stop and reread a line.

_Kedryck kept asking what I'm always doing, I told him nothing. He doesn't seem to believe me. It doesn't matter, because in a couple months all of his memory will become foggy._

I sit on the desk and put the paper down. Jastin was all Kedryck had. Kedryck was all Jastin had, but he wouldn't admit it. I pull off another paper from the wall and freeze, behind the paper was a small hole in the wall, one that Jastin probably carved out himself. I reach my hand in and pull out a stack of folded up papers. I flip through them and realize that they are stolen documents from Abnegation.

_Jastin Braxton, child of John Brenley and Molly Brenley, was born into The Faction less. Both parents having failed their initiation process. However they agreed to an agreement with Erudite, that if they were to sell themselves to have their bodies tested on with serums that are in development, their son would be allowed to live in Erudite with a selected family._

I flip through a few more.

_Jastin Braxton was brought to Erudite today, under the influence that his parents were Mike and Margaret Braxton. This family, having failed to have a child of their own, was selected to raise Jastin. Under the agreement that he would never know about his past life. Young Jastin of age one was brought to the family when his parents were also taken into the custody of Erudite. Both parents died March 19th, Jastin's only knowledge of them was at their funeral, of how they gave themselves for the better of nature._

I scan a couple more pages.

_Jastin was reported missing just days after Erudite initiation had ended, Making him a full fledged Erudite in his society, along with many important files from multiple labs._

I stick my hand back into the hole and pull out a paper which was covered in hand writing.

_Today I found out the truth behind my family, and what happened to my parents. I cant wrap my brain around the idea of some of the sick people in this world. Kedryck tells me that before the war happened it wasn't like this. I don't know if I believe him. Maybe I don't want to. I know the people I should hate, Erudite is the first one. They ripped me away from my parents and tested serums on them, some which are considered the worst forms of torture, all in the name of science they say. I attended their funeral and felt nothing for them, no pity of what had happened for them because of my lack of knowledge I was failed to receive on them. I now know what I have to do. As they say, an eye for an eye._

I dig my hand around in the hole and pull out the last paper. I notice its from an Erudite lab.

_P162458 Memory_

_P162459 Death_

_P12479 Fear_

_P31256 Revenge_

These are the serums they used on his parents, and the ones he chose to use on them. I push off of the desk and collect all the papers, stuffing them in my pockets. I quickly grab a paper and put it back up, so its covering the hole. I click his computer off and head for the stairs, climbing them and turning the light off. I push the door open and am greeted with darkness. I slowly close it behind me and walk towards the counter.

"Sir?" I call out in a whisper, getting no response back. I bump into a table, sending tons of stuff clattering to the floor. I wince at the noise and take another step forward. I freeze when I feel the hand grasp my arm and pull me back. I open my mouth to scream when another hand covers my face. I pull my hand back and smash my elbow into my capturers face. I hear a sickening crack and the hands release me. I turn to face the stranger and gasp at Kedryck. "Sir, I'm-I'm so sorry." I stutter bending down to him. He looks up at me, holding his nose to stop the flow of blood coming from it.

"You have to leave." He hisses at me. I give him a confused look and he pulls me down closer to him. "We are being watched, _Beatrice_." I freeze and look up at him with wide eyes. "You need to leave _now_." He repeats again. I nod my head and stand to leave when he pulls me back down again. "Don't return, Don't bring your friends here. Just stay away if you want to be safe.."

"Why?" I hiss leaning closer to him so no one else could hear us. "What's happening Kedryck? How do you know my name?" He only shakes his head.

"I can't explain now, not when we are being watched." I feel a wave of discomfort wash over me at the mention of being watched.

"Who? Who's watching us?" He tugs me closer to the ground.

"Not just us, they're watching _everyone_. Now go." He pushes me away. I turn to leave, when a thought crossed my mind.

"When will I be able to see you again?" He smiles and takes his hand away from his nose.

"I'll come and find you when the time is right." I nod and quickly stand up and head towards the door, stepping over the door frame. I straighten up when I am outside and suck in a fresh breath of air. It's colder out now. I pull my jacket closer to my body and turn to leave. In the corner of my eye I see a flash of red, the kind that you see on a camera when you know its recording. I bolt down the street and head for the tracks, noticing all the other blinking red lights, when Kedryck's words fill my head.

"_They're watching everyone."_

* * *

**DUH DUHH DUHHHHHHHHH**

**So what did you guys think?**

**I was so excited for you guys to read this chapter.**

**I got the idea a couple weeks ago and I was having trouble connecting everything with it.**

**That's kind of why I had to make the last chapter so short because I couldn't connect it to this one.**

**But hey if you think we are done with crazy stuff, oh boy you guys just wait...oh you just wait and see *Mischievous Smile***

**So I read The Giver and went to see the movie last week**

**I LOVED IT**

**Do I got any Giver fans out there reading this?**

**So please Review and tell me what you think, what you think should happen, or any questions you have**

**I would gladly answer them and try to see what I could do with your guys ideas**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Justliving11**


	15. Chapter 15

**First! Can I start with how flipping amazing all of you are.**

**Like lets just take a moment to appreciate all of your awesomeness**

**...**

**Second Please Please Please Please forgive my absence **

**School had been a dread and I never have time to write**

**And I have a very back sickness that could kill me**

**Its called writers Block**

**UGHHHHHHHH**

**Well I'll answer some quick questions before we start**

**Tobias will not be figuring out anytime soon, am I laying, maybe.**

**Uriah is dead but I will pay him tribute**

**Tobias and Kit kissing, heck yeah**

**AND I CANT WAIT FOR THEM TO FALL IN LOVE ALSO!**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO**

**ENJOY MY FELLOW CRAZY PEOPLE**

* * *

I run my hand along the rock wall as I play through everything that has happened. Finding out about what Erudite did to Jastin. How we are being watched. I shiver feeling like when I thought I was alone, I actually never was. I groan when entering the Pit. I stop dead in my tracks at what I see. Dauntless after Dauntless lined up, their backs to me. I retreat back into the shadows and lean into the wall. Jastin is at the front, talking with a group of people dressed from head to toe in a plastic yellow film. I'm too far away to catch what their saying, so I scan the crowd for him. Only I don't know which. Jace crosses my mind then Tobias. Torn, I realize I already made up my mind. I see the tattoo stretching up his neck, snaking around it. I smile and want to walk towards him, but I refrain from doing so.

"Well I don't care, I want it done right!" Jastin snarls from the front. I tear my eyes from Tobias to the front. "Just start it up." One of the plastic yellow film men hand him a mask which he covers his mouth with. He follows a group of the yellow film men out and down a hallway. In the eerie silence I hear a door shut. I press myself closer to the cold of the rock, trying to hold my breath. Thats when I hear it. A metallic scraping noise, but I can't locate the source of it. Thats when the dense gray fog falls from the ceiling. My eyes widen, but I cover my mouth from making a noise and revealing where I am. I watch, mortified as it descends upon all of Dauntless. Well minus one. Once it has hit them it vanishes into the grates that they stand upon. No one moves, no one says anything. I slowly step forward, deciding its safe enough to emerge. I quickly run up the isle of Dauntless citizens who wear blank expression. I pass Zeke who stares at a spot straight ahead. I spot Jace a couple people away from Christina and I stop. I didn't notice I was making my way towards Tobias until I saw Jace. My heart aches as I take a step towards him, but stop. I didn't even think about him once after I spotted Tobias. Why now? Did I feel guilty for going to Tobias first? I scowl. I shouldn't feel guilty. Me and Jace aren't a thing. Im with Tobias. Its that simple. But why did it feel so complicated. I turn away from Jace and continue on to Tobias. I reach him in seconds and a sob escapes my chest when I see how defenseless he is, Just standing there. Unable to do anything. I step towards him and wrap my hand in his, not feeling the warmth of him returning it. I close my eyes and will for his Divergence to work, to wake him from whatever has taken him from me. To squeeze back and assure me everything is gonna be okay. Envelope me in his strong arms and murmur the words against my lips that everything is okay now. I open my eyes and stare into his dark blue orbs, but he doesn't stare back. And lately i've had the feeling he hasn't stared back at me in a while.

"Im here Tobias," A tear leaks from my eyes and I choke out the last part. "Tris is here" Then I see something shift in his eyes, panic? Fear? Before I can raise an eyebrow i'm whacked in the back of the head. I gasp as I fall forward, my hand leaving his. I land on the ground and look up at my attacker before I black out into the thumping pain of my head, and I hear his nasty words before I even have to see his face.

"Take her to 102, I need to talk with her."

Jastin leans down to my face and smiles.

"Just me and Tris." Then I slip into the darkness of my own mind.

* * *

**Im sorry this chapter was so short.**

**I cant promise when the next chapter will be up**

**Just believe in me **

**okay?**

**BUT HOLY SMOCKS WHAT JUST WENT DOWN**

**DID KIT JUST PICK TOBIAS OR WAS THAT TRIS WHO DID THAT.**

**REVIEW WHAT YOU TINK**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEYYYYYYY**

**Sorry it took me FOREVER to update**

**I was on vacation for my cousins wedding**

**Long story short, I ended up with wine in my eye**

**So here you guys go sorry its short**

**ENJOY**

I woke to my head throbbing. I groaned, slowly opening my eyes to reveal I was sitting in a grey room. There were two chairs, one in which I was sitting on, the other across the table from me. A door to my left, which blended into the wall, and a large set of glass on the wall I was facing. One way glass of course. I slumped into the wooden chair, rubbing the bump on my head that had seemed to triple in size from when I first woke. I replayed what had happened before I ended up in here. I was hit in the head, hard. But not before I saw done flicker in Tobias eyes. Tobias. Did he hear me. Was he trying to warn me. Only his eating hadn't worked. I doubt I even saw his eyes move, probably just in my head. My mind playing tricks on what I really wanted to happen. I slump further down, hoping to hide from whoever may be watching me on the other side of the glass. He hit me. Jastin hit me. Just as his name popped into my brain the door to the left opened, allowing the young traitor in.

"What did you do to them!" I snarled, lurching up in my seat. He didn't say anything and just walked around me to sit in the empty chair.

"If I ask questions will you not use the same level of sarcasm?" He asked, folding his hands on the table.

"Only of you can ask them without the same amount of stupid." I huffed. I saw a slight smirk play across his face at my words.

"What do you know?" I crossed my arms.

"What did you do?" I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to responded, and he did.

"I gave them a small dose of suggestibility serum." He said it like it was no big deal." In a swift movement he was up, he walked around to me and leaned against the table. "You see Beatrice, the smaller the douce your start off with the more their brain is willing to accept it. Even the Divergence." That's why Tobias couldn't move, no he moved. I saw it. Did I? "The smaller the douse the quicker you can work them up to a higher douse, by then allowing their brains to accept the serum without any resistance."

"What do you intend to do with them then?" I turned to look at him, questioning his flawless plan.

"I intended to get my revenge on Erudite." In just those short few words I could see the hatred play across his eyes. "They tore me away from my parents and used them as lab rats." His words were different than the ones I had read the other day. His were laced with anger and vengeance. "You see Tris, humans are wired for a purpose. My purpose for instinct, is to avenge my parents death." He leaned in close enough to where his nose was pressed up against the side of my head, his mouth against my ear. "What's your purpose." His breath was warm against my skin, sending chills down my spine. I wishes for him to walk away, to let me have my own personal space, but he didn't. "What was Beatrice Prior made to do." Slowly, I turned my head to look him directly in the eyes.

"Why don't you tell me." I hissed. The room grew silent, just us staring each other down.

"It's silly, dressing up like this. Trying to pretend. Why pretend what happened." He shook as every word left his mouth. Slowly I pushed myself out of the chair, and closer to him.

"I'm not pretending what happened, I'm making sure it doesn't happen again." A smirk grew on his face.

"I knew there was a reason why I wanted you by my side. Dangling the ones you love in front of you is much to my enjoyment." My hands curled into a fist. "One word of anything and I'll have all of them dead, you've already seen how I can get them to stay still. Would four like to go first?" I lunged at him, throwing all my weight into it. We slammed onto the floor as I clawed at his face. Soon the room was filled with Dauntless shoulders that were pulling me away from him. My claw marks were already visible, I applaud my work. They shoved me towards the door. I fought against their harsh holds, trying to finish what I started. But it was no use.

They dragged me down the hallway, back into the Pit where everyone was talking, like a normal day. It grew deathly silent as I was shoved across the room. People made a path for the guards as I fought even harder. I spotted my friends watching in the corner, Jace and Karman wore worried expression. Probably thinking I told them everything. Then I saw Tobias. He was pressed against the wall, his hands curled in fist. The sound of animal being squeezed to death was the sound that erupted from my throat. I threw myself against the guards as all of Dauntless watched. At one point I was successful, knocking one to the floor and pulling my elbow back to hit the other in the face. He released my hold and I turned to run when something was swung down on my head, and hard. I slammed into the floor moaning at the ache in the back of my head. It felt as if it was being split in half with a sledge hammer. The room grew dark and I was slipped back into the darkness of my head once again, as it seemed like everything else was ending up in this way.

**Once again i'm so sorry its short, i've been super busy with school and all that junk.**

**I don't know when I will be able to update again**

**I have been working on a story for school that I have to write something for...hmmmmm maybe I should start that...**

**So if you guys have any request or ideas about what should happen or anything like that please leave a review for me to read and I I'll SERIOUSLY consider!**

**REVIEW PLEASE YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE!**


End file.
